Sendero de las Lagrimas
by La conquistada
Summary: Creyó por diez años que su vida era perfecta. Sus hijos lo eran, su familia, sus tierras… y por todo ese tiempo, también su esposo. Pero una vez más la realidad le demostró lo humano que era y también ella, colocando a prueba el sentimiento que hasta aquel día seguía latente como el primer día –Secuela de Mas que Deseo.
1. Capitulo I

**NOTA: **Mi estimada **Besdlyn.7**. Amiga mía. Esta historia va dedicada va dedicada a ti. Y es que te lo mereces. Suerte en el desafío que acabas de emprender. Cariños! (Sueño con conocer a Sam Heughan *¬*)

* * *

><p>Capítulo I<p>

Virginia, , 1841.

Un brazo paso por sobre su cintura y se asiso en ella con fuerza como una tenaza.

Poseía un desagradable mal despertar, y su marido lo sabía. Como también sabía que su malestar duraba lo bastante poco como para que llegase a quemar a alguien con sus maldiciones.

Ella lidiaba con su malhumor durante sus desvelos en el campo…

Su adorado marido no soportaba estar con los ojos abiertos por más de veinticuatro horas durante el arreo sin tener que estar despotricando hacia los cuatro vientos sobre cualquier cosa. Y como lo único que podría calmarlo era estar con ella para desquitarse, al estar rodeados de hombres, hacía de ello imposible…

Sonrió y se volvió hacia aquel que fingiéndose dormido sonreía satisfecho recordando lo más probable lo que los mantuvo desvelados durante largas horas en la noche…

Le vio abrir sus brillantes ojos azules y a ella se le estrujo el estomago.

Que aun posea esa capacidad de descolocarla e incendiarla…

— ¿Me miraras así por el resto de mis días?

Él sonrió a lo ancho y con un suspiro cansado dijo:

— Si me lo hubieses preguntado apenas nos reencontramos, habría sido condescendiente al no tener como prueba para mi propio corazón que al pasar de los años mis afectos no se habrían visto disminuidos…

— ¿Y ahora?

— Bueno, ahora… — hizo una mueca y ella lo pellizco en el vientre viéndolo retorcerse por el dolor —. No me dejas responder, mujer — Se quejo sujetándole la muñeca derecha.

— Te dejaría si tus respuestas no fuesen acompañadas por muecas, Inuyasha Taisho.

Con un movimiento la dejo bajo su cuerpo, y con otro le aprisiono las muñecas sobre su cabeza e inmovilizó las piernas. Kagome lo miro con furia y el sonrió seductor.

Quiso reflejarle no verse afectada, pero sus mejillas estaban en su contra, ya que se colorearon al instante y él le dio una mira de satisfacción.

— ¿Qué hare con usted, señora mía?

— Soltarme en primer lugar.

— ¿Debería?

— Debes.

— Hmmm… no se… viéndote así…

— ¿Qué…? — pregunto curiosa y afectada ante su intensa mirada

Y es que el pasar de los años había realzado la sensualidad y belleza masculina de su maduro marido. Y podía asegurar que todas las mujeres de Norflok poseían la misma opinión...

— Te amo, Kagome Taisho. A pesar de tu muy mal despertar y tus arranques violentos… los cuales no disminuyen a pesar de los años.

— Tú no haces demasiado porque estos disminuyan.

— Jure amarte en las buenas y en las malas ¿No?

— Eso oí.

— Debías oírlo, ya que jamás me había costado tanto prestar atención a lo que decía teniéndote a ti enfrente… te veías hermosa, esposa mía… y el regalo de bodas… ¿Tenias planeado paralizarme el corazón, o me equivoco?

— No te equivocas, aunque me alegra de que no haya sido así… — indico recordando el rostro de él en el momento en que apareció en el camarote principal del barco vestida con un traje de odalisca negro con detalles en dorado y un sable dorado con el cual con destreza equilibró en distintas partes de su cuerpo al tiempo en que danzaba para él… — ¿Me soltaras…?

Con un movimiento de cabeza negó a lo que ella realizo un puchero.

— Primero, lo primero… verte así me da ideas…

— ¿Qué ideas…?

Con un movimiento rápido paso las piernas por debajo de las de ella y flexionándolas las bajo enganchándolas, dejando las zonas íntimas encajadas perfectamente, como para que con un simple movimiento se adentrase en ella si lo quisiera.

Le sonrió y levantando una ceja la miro interrogante "_¿Si o no?_". Sorprendida abrió la boca al sentir como su miembro crecía entre ellos, y deduciendo sus intenciones realizo una falsa queja a lo que él aprovechándose por la apertura de labios se posesiono de su boca devorándola e incendiándola. Y sin aviso previo se abrió camino en su interior…

Para cuando el éxtasis los llevo apretarse entre si, él exhausto se dejo caer recostado sobre el pecho de ella, a lo que Kagome con una sonrisa de satisfacción lo abrazo con su pierna derecha y le corrió el cabello que caía por su bello rostro.

— No me cansare… — Dijo él recuperando el aliento.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Él alzo la cabeza y con una sonrisa de niño travieso, contesto:

— De amarte y desearte. Por lo que tendrás que aguantar mis miradas hasta el final de nuestros días ¿Entendido?

— Entendido — Susurro respondiéndole del mismo modo la sonrisa.

Se quedaron así lo suficiente hasta que Anthony Taisho Higurashi, apareció con la respiración entre cortada, mejillas arreboladas, la ropa -al igual que su rubio cabello- toda desordenada y los ojos brillantes en entusiasmo. Se lanzo sobre ellos clamando la atención de ambos con urgencia. Por lo que el cubrirse debió ser de modo rápido.

— ¡Mamá!

Escucharon desde afuera de la puerta. Viendo luego como la oscura cabellera de su hijo mayor ya no poseía esa tonalidad azabache tan reconocible al asomarse por la entrada, si no que ahora en gran parte era roja, verde y marrón…

El pequeño Anthony intento con dificultad meterse entre sus padres, ya que su hermano lo atajo de uno de sus pies y comenzó a jalarlo con fuerza desmedida.

Inuyasha se levanto y sujeto a su hijo mayor separándolos al tiempo en que recibía una patada por parte del pequeño Anthony.

— ¡Tony! — lo reprendió Kagome recibiéndolo de lleno sobre ella.

El pequeño no realizo mayor cosa ante el tono de su madre, si no que se arrelleno mas en ella buscando refugio ante la llameante ira de su hermano mayor.

— ¡Mamá! — Grito David casi en un chillido viéndolo rojo de rabia mientras se jalaba el cabello siendo examinado por su padre —. ¡Tony! me las pagara. No te quiero volver a ver — le grito al pequeño que gimoteaba con la cabeza escondida en el seno de su madre.

— No digas eso, David — lo reprendió su madre a lo que el muchachito guardo silencio sin ocultar su enojo.

Mientras el muchacho farfullaba sus enojos y deseos de venganzas; Inuyasha intentaba descifrar que rayos era lo que Anthony había utilizado para dejar tal colorido en David.

— Dios… — susurro Inuyasha — ¿Qué fue lo que utilizaste, Anthony?

— Lo que _Noun¹ _usa para pintar cuero.

Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron sorprendidos ante ello, dejando paso luego a la diversión.

El menor de sus hijos era tan o peor de maldadoso que sus padres y tío.

Aguantando la sonrisa Kagome se levanto e indico a Inuyasha que se llevara a Tony y que hablara con él. No sin antes recordarle con un gesto que por lo menos se colocara pantalones, a lo que este solo rio tomando los que se encontraban botados a un lado de la cama.

Kagome sabía que si la comparación con sus parientes era real, la reprimenda no serviría, y estaba segura que con Tony ella pagaría todas las penurias que hizo pasar a Antonia y a su padre.

Y de seguro lo mismo pensaba Inuyasha por su parte…

El sol hizo que todos los habitantes señoriales de la mansión y amigos se dirigieran al rio que separaba el terreno Cherokee con la Finca en sí.

David con su cabello tricolor sumado a su rostro enfurruñado guardo silencio hasta que el hijo mayor de Oso Negro realizo un comentario gracioso a costas de él.

Aullido de Lobo era veinte centímetros más alto que David, y eso no importo cuando tuvo que Inuyasha junto con unos aborígenes separar a los muchachos.

Él mayor de los Taisho Higurashi a pesar de sus diez años, con su altura demostraba más, y siempre fue reconocido por lo apuesto al ser tan jovencito. Incluso las muchachas de quince años ya lo miraban con detenimiento. Pero las muchachas de la tribu… ellas buscaban otra cosa en un hombre. Valor. Cosa que ese día no falto, ya que todos los jóvenes temían al joven guerrero que se jactaba de matar lobos con sus manos.

Ese día recibió su nombre Indio. Cabello Cielo de Verano, haciendo alusión a la aurora boreal.

Las jóvenes no lo dejaron tranquilo ese día, ya que según decían, la Aurora Boreal era momento de solicitarle a los espíritus el amor. Y ¿Qué mejor que estar con un hombre que la llevase en la cabeza?

Y lo mejor de todo, es que hasta Tony quería luego un cabello colorido como su hermano…

Las pequeñas tiendas familiares habían sido completamente remplazadas por cabañas de rustico y eficiente acabado, con el tamaño suficiente como para albergar a cinco personas dentro de ellas. Y las praderas circundantes eran cubiertas ahora por enormes cedros y secoyas

A los dos años de la muerte de Vida en el Bosque, Kagome al no poder estar al cien por ciento le cedió el liderazgo a Oso Negro. Ella seguía siendo parte importante del consejo de ancianos, representando a su familia y la que le heredo Vida en el Bosque al fallecer.

Los festivales se celebraban en grande.

Y es que Tso'i Sogwili crecía cada vez mas sin que ellos se los propusieran.

Norfolk era una ciudad prospera gracias a ellos, y los cientos de familias, lo sabían y agradecían.

Muchos se atrevían a decir que era gracias a Inuyasha todo ello. Y es que preferían olvidar el pasado de Kagome.

La salvaje joven de cabello de ébano que era capaz de dejar al pueblo de cabeza había sido dejada de lado desde que era una Taisho. Se había convertido en una mujer de familia respetable, y cualquiera que la llegaba a conocer no era capaz de creer que existiese un pasado como tal en ella, y mucho menos que ella lo contara con tal grado de humor con el efecto de horrorizar hasta un clérigo y a la vez convertirlo adorador de una nueva religión, en donde los Taisho Higurashi eran los consagrados….

El día fue apacible. Todos se mostraron contentos, y mucho más al ver a Ala Blanca participar en aquel día de verano.

Tony a penas la vio, no se separo de ella. Atendiéndola y preguntándole constantemente si estaba cansada. Y cuando no, le llevaba alguna planta y le preguntaba que era sin despegarse de su lado…

La anciana mujer a pesar de su cansancio físico mostraba una revitalizante energía, sin embargo eso no quitaba que todos, en especial el pequeño Tony la atendiera. Y ella, por ser solo él, se lo permitía.

Adoraba a ese pequeño tan parecido a su madre, con una picardía que no dudaba que haya heredado de su padre. Todos amaban a Tony, a pesar de sus maldades diarias. Las cuales en gran mayoría van dirigidas a su hermano.

David era lo opuesto de su hermano menor. Siempre correcto y con un grado de madures que gran parte del tiempo hacía a Kagome que se preguntara cuan influenciado estaba siendo por los genes "Marqueses" transmitidos por la familia de su padre.

No le agradaba que tuviese tanta seriedad a sus diez años. Y demasiado no podía hacer al abuelo del pequeño adorarlo y el pequeño a él, y más aun, ya que Charles Taisho hacia lo según él creía correcto. Y es que según bajo las palabras de su padre en la última discusión, David es un muchacho que se preparaba para ser un señor entre su raza y líder para pueblo…

Tony corrió a Kagome llevando puestas las botas de su hermano. El cual corría descalzo detrás de él. No. Estaba equivocada. David no sufría por su exceso de seriedad, todo porque tenía a su hermano para hacerle olvidar que no todo eran responsabilidades…

Cuando el pequeño llego con la idea de montarse en el regazo de su madre entre sollozos al tiempo que se sobaba la cabeza, ella lo acogió con gusto y le beso el sector golpeado mientras veía a su hijo mayor ganarse a su lado refunfuñando palabras en Cherokee al tiempo que limpiaba sus botas de monta. A lo que ella le tomo la mano y lo jalo para besarle la mejilla manteniendo abrazados a ambos.

— ¡Mamá! — se quejo David mientras con dificultad intentaba esconder la sonrisa de niño que a ella tanto le encantaba.

Para cuando regresaban, Tony dormía boca abierta en los brazos de su madre en el carruaje, total y completamente agotado. Y David, a pesar de estar cansado y no demostrarlo, iba sentado sobre su caballo delante de su padre, quien a la vez montaba a Belleza de Acero, la cual era seguida por Sansón y las dos crías restantes de ambos.

Cuando nació el primer potrillo, lo nombraron _Sagwu³_.

No se atrevieron a venderlo, regalándoselo al pequeño David para cuando tuviese edad suficiente para montarlo. Sin embargo, cuando llego el segundo, el tercero, el cuarto… por el valor emocional –ya que el valor monetario de un potrillo de Sansón y Belleza de Acero nadie podría costearlo-, los fueron regalando. El segundo a James, el tercero a Tony y el cuarto a Nicholas, quien prometió fidelidad absoluta al no creer tamaño regalo. Claro que Regina solo rolo los ojos y con un abrazo les agradeció el dejar a su marido peor que un muchachito.

Para cuando nació la primera potrilla, Kagome se entero de estar embarazada por segunda vez, a lo cual la conservaron para regalarla al bebe que venía en camino, quien esperaban fuese una pequeña…

Para cuando nació el pequeño Tony, este poseía un rostro de muñequita de porcelana que les hizo dudar sobre el nombre, pero el hecho de que sobre saliera algo que demarcaba su sexualidad hizo que Ella Isayoi fuese dejado de lado por el de Anthony Charles Taisho Higurashi. Claro estaba el hecho de que James llamase a sus nietos por sus segundos nombres…

A David lo llamaba James simplemente porque según él el pequeño poseía más rostro de James que de David –y también por el hecho de que era su nombre-. Y a Tony, simplemente para fastidiar a su hermano, a quien no le hizo mucha gracia escucharlo la primera vez, ya que en ese momento le acaban de informar el nombre del pequeño.

Inuyasha se hizo cargo de llevar Tony en brazos a su cama, a lo que Kagome llevo a David a la suya, a pesar de que el muchacho insistiera de que no.

Acostumbrada a su rutina de madre, lo ayudo a vestir, llevo a la cama y arropo, viendo como el mozuelo se mantenía con el ceño fruncido.

Estaba molesto. Lo sabía.

—¿Qué sucede? — pregunto con calma maternal al tiempo que le corría unos mechones de su frente.

—No me gusta que me traten como niño.

—¿Lo dices por mi?

—Por todos. Papá, Noun¹, los de la aldea… incluso en el pueblo. No se dan cuenta que crecí. Me tratan como si…

—¿Si tuvieses diez años? —Completo Kagome viéndolo fruncir más el ceño.

—Abuelo me dijo que ya era todo un hombre la última vez que vino.

Su padre… por lo visto estaba afectando más de lo que deseaba en su nieto… por lo visto el honor de los Higurashi comenzaba hacer presión ya.

Respiro profundo y empujándolo se acomodo a su lado por debajo de las mantas abrazándolo a pesar de que se mostrase reticente.

—Cuando tenía tu edad; exactamente tu edad perdí a mi madre. Y tu abuelo creyó que lo mejor para tu tía Antonia y yo era que nos enviase acá para ser criadas por la familia de tu tío John. Para cuando lo veía, se dedicaba a aleccionarme sobre cómo debía comportarme y el glorioso significado del emblema familiar. En el momento, a causa de mi edad creí que lo mejor habría sido quedarnos junto a él, en Fallodon, sin prestar mayor atención incluso a lo que me hablaba, ya que solo me dedicaba a mirarlo. Intentando absorber hasta el más mínimo detalle de su rostro, sin lograr entender en ese momento el porqué nos había alejado de su lado… Sin embargo, si eso no hubiese sido así, me habría criado de otro modo y las cosas con tu padre habrían sido distintas, incluso para Antonia y en especial para Jade… ahora, ya adulta, no cambiaría nada. Pero para llegar a esta conclusión debí vivir lo que me correspondía y en los tiempos que me correspondía hacerlo. Y sé que tu padre cree lo mismo — le sonrió —. En el momento, juzgamos a la vida como si se tratase de una mala broma, sin embargo, todo tiene un porqué… Entiendo tu necesidad de mostrarte y que el resto te vea mayor de lo que eres, y si eres insistente así será, pero, te perderás de vivir, bebe. Maduraras de modo frustrado, y con el tiempo te preguntaras "¿En qué momento la vida paso tan rápido?" y terminaras envidiando al resto por sus vivencias... incluso, a tu propio hermano — el muchacho la miro a los ojos asombrado, para luego ocultarse entre las mantas y el pecho de ella —. Vive David, lo que te corresponda vivir y disfruta tus tiempos. Cada hecho de tu vida hará de ti el maravilloso hombre que se que serás. Ahora eres un niño, mañana un adolecente y pronto el noble Márquez que tu abuelo y nosotros sabemos que serás.

Una larga pausa se formo entre ellos, a lo que luego de un minuto Kagome creyó que el pequeño se había dormido, sin embargo cuando se movió para levantarse, al sentir como le sujetaba la mano, supo que no. Y mucho más porque la llamo.

—Mamá.

—Dime —Se volvió a él.

—Nunca me has contado como conociste a Papá.

Kagome sonrió.

—Quizás, porque nunca has preguntado.

—¿Cómo lo conociste? —Kagome le beso la coronilla y se levanto de la cama.

—Eso, te lo contare en otro momento — le beso la frente y se alejo hacia la puerta tomando a la vez un par de prendas que se encontraban en el suelo para dejarlas luego dobladas sobre una silla.

—Mamá — ella se volvió y lo miro expectante —. Aun así quiero ser un hombre.

—Lo serás, pequeño. Pero no hoy. Ahora duerme.

Se llevo el candelabro y se dirigió a su dormitorio, dando con que Inuyasha aun no se iba a dormir. Lo encontró en el despacho sosteniendo un sobre en sus manos… pero su rostro… solo una vez había visto esa expresión estampada en él. Y la recordaba a la perfección, ya que fue a los días de haber llegado a Londres hacia tan solo un año atrás. Y a pesar de haber preguntado qué era lo que le inquietaba, la insistente negativa afirmaba sus sospechas: algo ocultaba… algo que ni siquiera él quería aceptar… sin embargo aquella vez lo dejo pasar confiando en él; en que lo solucionaría. Pero ahora…

Le pregunto a penas se acostó junto a ella qué era lo que ocurría. A lo cual solo recibió un simple "No es nada", como si con eso fuese a quitarle la duda. Y más a un, cuando se le acerco para abrazarlo como era todas las noches. Él solo le beso la frente volviéndole la espalda como si fuese algo insoportable de mirar, lo que hizo que el pecho se le estrujara.

Algo estaba mal, y averiguaría que era…

A sabiendas de que iba a romper el más firme boto que poseían, el cual los mantenía firmes a pesar de las adversidades y de las mas asquerosas mentiras que otros se han atrevido a ungir en contra de cada uno…. Confianza…

Pero si él no era sincero con ella. Si no le decía todo… ¿Era justo que se quedara a la espera de que sea lo que sea le explotara en la cara como si se encontrara en el centro de una bodega cargada de barriles con pólvora con una cerilla encendida en mano?

No, no esperaría a ello. Su instinto le decía que no lo dejara pasar y así fue.

Inuyasha al día siguiente volvería tarde. Su presencia iba a ser requerida hasta pasado el atardecer en las colinas del norte y aprovecharía ello.

Envió a los niños a la aldea, así que no sufriría interrupciones, y mucho menos un recordatorio de lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. ¿No inculcaba ella el derecho a respetar los espacios? Rayos… pero también solicitaba la verdad por sobre todo.

Reviso toda la habitación. Recorrió el cuarto de vestir revolviendo todo; ropa, zapatos, cambio de ropa para la cama, sin embargo, nada. Realizo la misma inspección en el cuarto de baño, el despacho, cuarto de niños y en ambas habitaciones de sus hijos y el de visitas.

No dejo rincón de la casa sin recorrer, incluso Erika al Lars ser el inseparable amigo y compañero de labores de Inuyasha revolvió su propia casa sin dar con algo…

¿Sería posible que sus instintos le fallaran? Quería creerlo, por el bien de su familia, matrimonio y amor a su esposo quería creerlo, pero sabía que no era así. Y sabía que estaba siendo guiada hacia la verdad, ya que cuando se sorprendió arrodillada y con parte de su torso dentro de uno de los armarios en donde guardaba los recuerdos de sus viajes junto a sus hijos y/o Inuyasha, el crujir de una tabla en la base atrajo su atención por mero sentido práctico.

No soportaba que hago estuviese en malas condiciones en su casa, y si ningún hombre era capaz de solucionarlo antes de que ella se percatara, sin problema alguno tomaba herramientas y lo corregía con rapidez. Y habría hecho lo mismo sin queja mayor si no fuese por lo que encontró bajo las tablas… cartas… y la verdad…

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Estimad s. Aquí estoy con una nueva historia. Como ya sabrán y se habrán dado cuenta, es la segunda parte de la historia más que Deseo.

Espero sinceramente que sea de vuestro agrado. Sé que tarde en presentarme con la secuela, pero no quise comenzar a subirla hasta por lo menos tener la idea central bien hecha, cosa que ya es así. Así que espero que todo simplemente fluya.

Mis estimad s y no terminar con el final en dos años mas jejejejeje

Cariños a tod s.

_¹Noun: _Abuela, en Tsalagi.

_²Sagwu: _Primero o uno en Tsalagi.


	2. Capitulo II

Capítulo II

Lo sombrío de la habitación de un modo desconocido hizo que los vellos de la nuca a Inuyasha se le erizaran.

Había visto y vivido cosas tan extrañas desde que estaba con Kagome, que a pesar de todo estaba seguro que no llegaría el día en que se acostumbrara a ello.

Su esposa era un ser especial. Lo sabía desde siempre, y no por ello la amaba menos. Sin embargo, en el momento en que encendió las velas de uno de los candelabros de la esquina del estudio, dudó seriamente que los afectos de ella permanecieran igual, en especial al ver un sobre abierto sobre el escritorio frente a ella junto con otros sobres y el pliego de papel que sostenía con fuerza en su mano empuñada…

"_Mi buen amigo,_

_Es una lástima que me dirija a ti para comunicarte esto, cuando la última vez que nos vimos había prometido no fallarte y apoyarte en lo que fuese necesario hasta que el valor volviese a ti, sin embargo, debo decir que no lo he logrado…_

_Consuelo falleció hace una semana, y pensé por un momento que todo estaría bien con el muchacho, ya que no mostraba indicios de mayor afectación ante la muerte de su madre que la de llorar en silencio…_

_Debí ser mas aprensivo y a la vez un verdadero soporte para él al no encontrarte tú… te he fallado y a él también._

_Espero y me perdones, mi buen amigo. _

_E hecho de todo por dar con él. Y espero en lo profundo de mi corazón que para cuando esta carta llegue en tus manos, le sigua la de informarte que Inu está con bien y de nuevo bajo mi cuidado._

_Ten claro que estoy moviendo todos mis recursos y más para dar con su paradero. Cosa que lograre así se me vaya la vida._

_Atte._

_Percy."_

Sabia la verdad… estaba seguro por como la mirada oscurecida de su esposa se resistía a alzarse a él. Y no sabía realmente si sentirse agradecido, liberado o atemorizado. Y es que en verdad sentía todas ellas y la segunda con mayor intensidad.

Se acerco y ella al instante con una mirada llameante la alzo sobre él mirándolo directo a los ojos…

Lo odiaba… ¿Sería posible? Ahora no lo dudaba…

Si tan solo su cobardía no hubiese sido superior a él; si tan solo a penas se entero de todo se lo hubiese contado, en su momento estaría siendo comprensiva con él y hasta lo habría aconsejado dando siempre con lo acertado y lo correcto ante el maravilloso criterio de ella… y es que la carta para Kagome seria obvia, lo sabía, lo sentía. Y por el aire que la rodeaba, sabía que a pesar de que por primera vez su buen viejo amigo había sido escueto en palabras, para su esposa seria directo y claro como el agua de una vertiente…

Si tan solo hubiese hecho todo como Percy e incluso Amy le habían dicho a penas se enteraron, el muchacho seria parte de su familia… cosa que ahora dudaba que siquiera fuese posible de mantener la que con tanto amor había cuidado hasta hoy.

Trago pesado y con cuidado intento en su mente buscar las palabras correctas, cosa que a pesar de todo no pudo, logrando solo nombrarla con voz titubeante.

— ¿Kagome…?

— Cualquier cosa que digas _ahora_ solo servirá para empeorar todo.

— Lo sé… — suspiro —. Pero permíteme explicarte…

— Puedo entender que tengas un hijo, Inuyasha — lo interrumpió —. Y la verdad me lo esperaba por el modo en cómo "vivías" en tu juventud, mas jamás creí que lo mantendrías oculto de nosotros… de sus hermanos… de mi… — realizo una pausa. Y conteniendo la respiración, pregunto —: ¿Te avergüenzas de nosotros?

— ¡No! ¡Jamás!

— ¿Entonces…? — Realizando una pausa como si hubiese descubierto algo, dijo —: ¿De él…?

Alzo la mirada con rapidez dispuesto a responder de manera negativa, mas cuando iba abrir la boca solo silencio salió de ella, viéndola colocar esa mirada inescrutable que hacía años no veía ser dirigida hacia él…

Sin atreverse a decirle nada la vio marcharse del cuarto, para enterarse luego que estaba en la habitación de sus hijos guardando un par de prendas de ellos.

No le dijo nada apenas sintió su presencia en la habitación de Tony, y menos se detuvo en lo que hacía.

No sabía que decirle ¿Qué podía decirle en verdad? cuando ni él sabía el verdadero motivo de su omisión.

Como un vago intento de retenerla; de evitar que lo dejase de ese modo, le sostuvo el bolso apenas paso por su lado recibiendo una mirada cargada de molestia, llevándolo a guardarse sus palabras una vez más.

El silencio reino entre ellos, hasta que su corazón hablo.

— No me dejes… — le susurro cargado en suplica, sin embargo ella sin un menor esfuerzo hizo que él dejara de sujetarla.

— No deseo volver a verte hasta que hagas lo que corresponde.

Y sin decir nada mas, la vio irse llevándose a sus dos hijos con ella, viéndola detenerse en la enorme puerta de entrada del palacio.

Sin volverse a él, le dijo:

— Pon las cosas en su lugar_…_

Y cuando la vio cerrar la enorme puerta de entrada, sintió ganas de llorar. Por su cobardía y por sentir que le arrancaban parte de su corazón…

Su Kagome se había atrevido a dejarlo, y sabía que por lo ocurrido no sería perdonado con facilidad. Si es que lo perdonaba… el temor cruzo por su mente ante esta última idea, a lo cual corrió hacia la entrada temiendo incluso que esta fuese la última vez en que la vería, dando con la escena del carruaje marchándose con su corazón…

Desde ese momento, no la volvió a ver hasta días después.

Esos días se le hicieron eternos y angustiantes. Trayéndole recuerdos de años atrás, de cuando se vieron forzados a separarse a causa de su cacería en contra del sujeto que deseaba matarla.

Dar con el tal Henry lo mantuvo meses alejado, permitiendo que cualquier pensamiento cruzara su mente. Y cuando la creyó casada….

David nació a su llegada. Y aquella fue la mejor bienvenida a pesar de que no lo fuese…

Cuando se reconciliaron, todo estuvo mejor. Ella permitió demostrar ante todos que le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, y las palabras del viejo jefe le siguieron con los años. Ella es su otra alma. Y lo sintió siempre. El modo en que se entregaba. El hecho de que con una sola mirada o gesto supiesen que necesitaba el otro, lo cual era siempre del otro… la amaba y no recordaba un momento en que no lo hiciera. Se entregaban uno al otro por completo y deseaba que supiera que eso aun se conservaba por su parte.

La felicidad les acompaño por años, hasta ese viaje a Londres que cambio todo…

Su tío Jasón pidió como un favor especial que por lo menos año por medio fuesen a celebrar las fiestas de fin de año junto a ellos, y ese año justo era el que correspondía asistir.

A Kagome le agradaba viajar… que los pequeños compartieran junto a su familia. David ya llevaba varios viajes consigo, y más le agradaba ya que regresaban luego de celebrado su cumpleaños, por lo cual la cantidad de presentes se triplicaba. Todos adoraban al pequeño como si fuese nieto de los cuatro mayores, sin embargo, ese año presentarían a Tony al resto de la familia.

El diminuto mozuelo ya para sus once meses hablaba sin parar y correteaba por toda la casa cayendo constantemente. Y lo que más les causaba gracia a todos, era la energía que poseía. Ya que con cada caída, cada vez que lo tomaban para ayudarle a levantarse, este movía los pies con rapidez como si tomara impulso y apenas era colocado en el suelo salía corriendo nuevamente, siendo seguido por Jack, quien temerosa le seguía por detrás para ayudarle cada vez a levantarse.

La pequeña Jack ya no lo era. Se había convertido en toda una jovencita, y su padre ya estaba sufriendo dolores de cabeza. Mas eran innecesarios, ya que la joven ya sea en fiestas, comidas o simples salidas a la calle no mostraba interés alguno en los jóvenes mozos que la asediaban, y eso que estaba ya en edad de merecer y era tan bella como Georgina y Kagome juntas…

Los dos primeros meses lo disfruto. Recorrieron Londres y sus alrededores. Se compraron en la primera visita como familia una propiedad en Richmond demasiado elegante para el gusto de Kagome. Pero ¿Qué le iba a decir si él llego con el título de propiedad ya listo? Y por mucho que se quejara al haber hecho algo sin consultárselo –ya que ella esperaba una villa en las afueras de la ciudad- le agrado. Y Regina se encargo con gusto de decorarla y amueblarla. A lo cual Kagome no sufrió por ello tampoco, incluso se lo agradeció, y él igual. Ya que ese día su mujer volvió a sonreírle con sinceridad, ya que antes el sarcasmo e ironía le dominaba en sus gestos hacia él…

Volvió a su actitud "dócil" y su sentido del humor. O eso creyó cuando Kagome lo motivo a que saliese junto a sus ex amigos de juventud, a lo cual no dudaba en mirarla con curiosidad, recibiendo por parte de ella un inocente "¿_Qué_?" ¿No se supone que una esposa no motive a su marido a salir, y mucho menos con los amigos que años atrás lo motivaban a la cacería? -Y no precisamente de animales-. No entendía como seguía sorprendiéndose. En América era lo mismo…

Erika pasaba en vela hasta que Lars aparecía la mañana siguiente al ser arrastrado por él cuando Kagome le enviaba de "Vacaciones Nocturnas".

Sabía a la perfección que el hecho de utilizar esa frase era solo un modo de burlarse de una situación del pasado, sin embargo, no evitaba que le provocara lo mismo. A lo cual al llegar a la casa se desquitaba de un modo bastante agradable y ella lo aceptaba con gusto.

Y esa noche era una de ellas. Si bien debió haber odiado a Amy cuando lo obligo a perderse… y en verdad la odio…

Se junto con el ahora casado Percy.

Su madre al ver que el ya adulto "adolecente" no mostraba interés específico hacia una sola jovencita, ella se encargo de buscar a la joven muchacha.

Emma no era bella al gusto de Percy, sin embargo provenía de una muy buena familia. Tan buena, que de dote aparte de proveer al primogénito que llegase con el titulo de Duque, este heredaría ochenta mil acres y a Percy otra proporción igual de considerable en dinero.

Percy ya era rico y de familia noble, por lo que él estaba interesado en buscar una joven que simpatizara por lo menos con él y que por supuesto fuese bella, a lo cual ahora el pasar en su casa no era un panorama que le agradaba a diario…

Paso toda la noche hablando de lo desagradable que fue su noche de bodas, y que acostarse con su mujer era un mero trámite que alargaría hasta dejarla embarazada, para que así la bruja de su madre le dejase en paz.

Inuyasha medito ante esto último y la imagen de sus dos retoños le hizo sonreír con añoranza.

Le sujeto el hombro a su amigo y con calma le dijo:

— Cuando nazca el primero, te aseguro que las cosas no te parecerán tan descabelladas, buen amigo.

Este lo miro horrorizado, en especial por utilizar la palabra "primero".

— No me coloques esa cara. Que fue culpa tuya al demorarte tanto en elegir — rio con fuerza al verlo arrellanarse en su puesto —. Cuando me case con Kikyo recuerdo bien a tu madre amonestarte por demorarte. Y más al estar yo casado… haciendo referencia en las edades.

Percy le sobrellevaba en nueve años… demasiado tiempo se había tomado en buscar a la señora de Percival Alden. Y ahora, no tenía modo de retractarse. Ya que por mucho que el divorcio este permitido en Inglaterra, en la Familia Alden, no.

Percy se llevo con urgencia el vaso de whisky a los labios y bebió todo su contenido.

— Yo creí que al tú salir del mercado, podría encontrar a alguien por lo menos decente a la vista.

— ¿No has pensado que si fuese bonita, a los días te aburriría? La mayoría de las muchachitas de sociedad provocan eso. Bonito envase, desabrido contenido. Como un Whisky sin añejar.

Percy asintió sin ánimos.

— Emma es callada. No sonríe, a lo que estoy sospechando que le faltan sus dientes…— realizo una mueca antes de tomar un sorbo de su nuevo trago —. Además, ni mucho menos me habla cosas de mi interés.

— ¿Le hablas tú cosas de _su_ interés?

Percy alzo la mirada y su expresión dejaba mucho que desear.

— Ella es la esposa. Ella debe preocuparse de mí. ¡Dios! ¿No son las mujeres de tu familia así? ¿Devotas mujeres de sus maridos?

Inuyasha alzo una ceja y comenzó a sonreír burlón.

Kagome, ¿Su Kagome? ¿Entregada y devota esposa? Estaba seguro que era al revés. Incluso con sus parientas. Aunque no dudaba que fuesen entregadas y devotas MADRES.

Iba hacer un comentario cuando una camarerita se le sentó en las faldas sin permiso. Le causo gracia que mantuvieran ese atrevimiento aun, a lo cual con un leve movimiento la sujeto de las caderas y le dejo en las faldas de Percy, quien la recibió con gusto. Sin embargo, ella se le quedo mirando molesta.

— ¿Ahora sede sus regalos, señor Taisho?

La miro con curiosidad al tiempo que su ceja se alzaba, más por el hecho que lo haya llamado por su nombre. El ego en ese instante se le subió a los cielos.

— Jamás sedo mis regalos. Solo, que me limito a aceptar los que mi esposa me da con mucho gusto. Y ella en si es un regalo demasiado preciosos, por lo cual no planeo arruinarlo aceptando otros — se volvió a Percy —. Me retiro. Nos vemos mañana.

Se levanto y comenzó a retirarse.

— Puede que solo acepte los regalos de su mujer, señor Taisho —le grito la mujer sin que éste se detenga —. Pero le aseguro, que yo le tengo uno que no podrá negar ni mucho menos esconder.

Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido se volvió a ella y se le quedo mirando por un largo instante hasta que decidió no prestarle atención. No obstante, la mirada de satisfacción de la mujer junto con las palabras le siguió por días, hasta que un muchachito le lanzo una piedra mientras iba galopando a Belleza de Acero por plena Calle Oxford. Esquivo el proyectil a tiempo, sin lograr eso si que la yegua no se encabritara. Se le quedo mirando con fastidio y deseos de golpearlo al tiempo en que intentaba calmar al animal, el cual no mostraba indicios de querer hacerlo. Y al ver que el muchacho emprendía carrera por un callejón con deseos de desaparecer, este acicateo a Belleza y emprendieron galope a la siga.

Por largos minutos creyó que se le perdería de vista a causa de las callejuelas. Atravesaron todo Londres hasta llegar a lo peor de la ciudad. "Rookery" de St. Giles.

Solo una vez había estado en esa zona, y ahora que lo veía, para el mal de los desdichados que vivían ahí, poco había cambiado. Incluso, ahora lucia peor. Las prostitutas se paseaban ojerosas y los ladronzuelos no se dejaban ver. De seguro se encontraban en el centro trabajando.

Continúo su trayecto sintiéndose en extremo observado.

No quiso volver la mirada, ya que sabía que sus instintos no le fallaban. Y es que alguien tan bien vestido como él sobre un corcel como Belleza de Acero, era como para llamar la atención… ¿Un rico en la peor zona de Londres? Eso podía significar tres cosas. Uno, busca problemas, dos está en problemas o tres es un estúpido. E Inuyasha ya comenzaba a creer que la tercera opción era la más factible en su caso… debió haber dejado al maldito mocoso y haberse marchado a casa… de seguro su tío Tony le reprocharía el llegar tarde… pero, ya estaba ahí, así que no se retractaría.

Bordeo callejones hasta que lo vio en el segundo piso de una sección de "apartamentos". No necesito amarrar a la yegua, ya que estaba seguro que ella le esperaría y se defendería en caso de que intentaran robarla. Después de todo, era Belleza de Acero…

Le dio unas palmadas en el cuello y con solo una mirada le basto para que la yegua quedara alerta. Le vio echar las orejas hacia atrás y resoplaba constantemente. Unos mocosos intentaron acercársele, a lo que se vio obligado en decirles –"no se acerquen, a menos de que les gusten los mordiscos"-.

Puede que Sansón tuviese un ángel con los niños, sin embargo su yegua… aun recordaba la serie de veces que debió interponerse, o incluso el mismo Sansón ya que ella estaba dispuesta a morder a David o a Tony, o a cualquier otro menor…

Vio al muchacho ingresar a una vivienda y con pasos sigilosos, intentando no llamar más la atención de lo que ya lo hacía, subió la decadente escalera y avanzo por el angosto pasillo hasta la roñosa puerta que le vio al mocoso ingresar.

Solo basto golpear la puerta una vez para escuchar desde el interior unos gritos de mujer, quejándose contra alguien. Y al ver que demoraban en abrir, volvió a golpear dos; tres veces… fue para la cuarta en que abrieron de mala gana.

El muchacho lo miro con sorpresa, siguiéndole luego el temor. Temor que se intensifico cuando se escucho desde el interior -_¿Quién demonios viene a molestar a esta hora? Has que se larguen-._

— ¿Tu madre mocoso? —pregunto Inuyasha sardónico al tiempo que ingresaba al pequeño cuarto con secciones, instalándose en medio de la habitación principal.

— Debe largarse — le escucho susurrarle observando hacia la habitación del fondo.

— ¿Temes que le diga a tu madre tu comportamiento?

— Temo que lo vea…

Inuyasha lo miro sin entender, a lo cual dejo paso que se alzara una de sus cejas, sintiendo desde la habitación de fondo como arrastras alguien se dirigía donde ellos.

— ¡¿Inu?! ¿Les dijiste que se largaran? ¡INU! TE ESTOY HABLANDO, MALDITO MOCO…

El que ella se mostrara sorprendida, hizo que él quitara su rostro de sorpresa para pasarlo a uno de completa inexpresión…

La camarerita que le había reclamado e incluso, de un modo amenazado, estaba frente a él, y algo dentro de Inuyasha despertó un estado de alarma… algo no le agradaba.

Coloco su completa atención en la mal cuidada mujer. No era joven, pero mucho menos mayor. Debería estar en sus treinta y tantos, sin embargo, no mostraba indicios de cuidarse o mucho menos que le importase hacerlo.

Observo la maltrecha vivienda con atención y pudo ver el lugar se mantenía en peor condiciones al no preocuparse de ella. Su madre durante su niñez miles de veces le repitió lo mismo "El que seamos pobres, no significa que debamos ser despreocupados". Y esta mujer no seguía esa regla, y más al ver la serie de botellas de licor de mal calidad sobre la única mesa, y otra cantidad desparramada en el suelo.

— De seguro ahora preferirías haber tomado el primer regalo ¿No, Taisho? — le escucho hablarle —. Lo más gracioso de _to'o_, es que el muchacho te aborrece al creer que tu sabias _to'o_ desde siempre — bufo —. Que te casaste y lo olvidaste para no dañar tu _wuen_ negocio.

La miro sin entender y el muchacho se cruzo frente a él para recoger las botellas botadas para llevárselas hacia otra habitación.

— El tiempo pasa, pero es imposible ocultar algo por mucho tiempo. Míralo — le indico —. Casi tan alto como tú. Imposible ocultarlo ¿No?

— ¿Qué planeas? — logro decir con gran esfuerzo.

Ella sonrió y se acomodo.

— Es tuyo. Aunque hay veces en que lo veo y no se parece mucho a ti. Ya _sa'es_, por su forma de ser. Hay veces en que creo que es idiota — la vio suspirar de mala gana —. Me pregunto… ¿Qué harás ahora que _sa'es_ que existe? Ya que no creo que a tu _nue'a_ esposa le _agra'e_ _sa'er_ que tienes un crio.

— Aunque _du'o_ que te diga algo. De seguro la tienes lo bastante _engatusa'_ y _atontá_ como para que reclame algo.

— Cuida tus palabras referente a mi esposa…

— ¿O qué? No estoy mintiendo. Ya que eso haces ¿Primero te casaste con una y luego con la otra que es más rica? — sonrió burlona exasperándolo —. ¿Cuánto te _dura'a_ el gusto con esta? Me sorprende que _lle'es_ tanto tiempo… aunque no _du'o_ que si muere te busques a una con mejor bolsill…

Le tomo del cuello, y por primera vez miro a una mujer con odio. Ya que lo que ella decía era tan falso, que le dio nauseas y deseo golpearla. Pero por sobre de todo, le asqueaba el que haya sido capaz de envenenar la mente de su propio hijo. Ninguna verdadera madre debería ser capaz de hacer lo que ella estaba haciendo, y más aun cuando lo probable es que se haya acostado con él por unos cuantos pesos… por un servicio que ni recordaba ¿Recordaba a caso a todas las mujeres con las que se había acostado?

— ¡Deja a mi a'ma'!

El muchacho se interpuso quedándose entre ambos, mientras esta se sobaba el cuello dejo asomar una sonrisa de: "Estas perdido".

Y ahí no pudo evitar mirarlo al detalle…

Los rasgos… los rasgos tan comunes entre los Taisho. Los cuales hasta su adorada esposa poseía…

El cabello a pesar de encontrarse sucio y mal cortado le dejaba ver esa tonalidad azulosa a la luz. Los ojos… de ese azul intenso que solo pocos Taisho heredaban.

A pesar de verse lo suficientemente joven, bordeando los quince años si es que no un poco más, el muchacho ya le llegaba al hombro… seria más alto que él. Cosa que ya pensaba sobre sus dos hijos menores… ¿Hijos menores? ¡Dios Santo! ¿Qué diría Kagome cuando le diga que era padre por fuera?

Nada más le importo, la imagen de su esposa se cruzo en su mente y no pudo sacarla más, a lo cual no logro pensar con claridad.

Escuchaba a la mujer hablar sandeces a lo que no le prestó atención. Ni siquiera la recordaba ¡Dios Santísimo! ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué de este modo?

No pudo decir nada mas aquel día… al muchacho lo volvió a ver una vez más antes de marcharse junto a Kagome y los niños a América. Y habría querido llevárselo a él, pero la mujer… _Consuelo_ le estaba colocando las cosas difíciles… Se decía su madre, sin embargo le importaba cualquier cosa en vez del muchacho. Y Percy se lo dejaba en claro con cada carta que le enviaba informándole de la situación.

Su buen amigo se hizo cargo, e incluso Emma represento un apoyo único hacia el muchacho, ya que su madre prefería desaparecerse y volver a la casa que les compro solo para buscar dinero.

Hasta Amy en su visita anual con solo verlo lo descubrió todo y se encargaba de ver al muchacho en sus visitas a Londres, trayéndole como información un simple: "Es como tú" ¿Eso debía dejarlo tranquilo? En lo absoluto…

El Joven Inuyasha, según los informes de Percy, a pesar de ser rebelde y de poseer el tan común encanto de los Taisho, demostraba ser astuto e inteligente, mas por algún motivo no le interesaba demostrar su inteligencia en el colegio y mucho menos frente a su madre cuando aparecía… Dos años complemente perdidos o eso creían. Y es que había demostrado ser un genio en las apuestas. Algo de lo que solo Amy y Kagome habían demostrado poseer un Don…

Intentaba con gran esfuerzo escribirle a diario. No era muy elocuente y mucho menos extenso en sus cartas. Solo le decía que ya llegaría el día en que estarían cara a cara y hablarían. Mas a pesar de firmar como "Tu Padre", se sentía tan falso en ello, que quizás por tal motivo no sintió la presión de decírselo a Kagome. Y la verdad, por mucho que haya ayudado en su concepción, no lo sentía su hijo. Y ¿Cómo sentirlo si lo había visto dos veces en su vida? La primera de un modo bastante frustrante y la segunda… Sinceramente prefería ni acordarse de la segunda vez, ya que lo único que recordaba, era el rostro enfurruñado del muchacho luego de verse obligado a cambiar su apariencia y modales en cosa de dos días. Y más, al tener que tenerlo a él en frente preguntándole como un idiota "¿Cómo te sientes?". Bien, de seguro no…

Suspiro pesado y se acomodo en el sillón del escritorio del despacho volviéndose al gran ventanal deseando que un milagro se presentara, y es que nada estaba bien… y todo era su culpa…

Más cuando vio a Lars pasar por el jardín creyó que sus ruegos estaban siendo escuchados, y la idea de que le estaba esquivando se le clavo en la cabeza, y mucho más cuando se le quedo viendo por unos segundos con cara de sorpresa para luego emprender carrera hacia Dios sabe donde…

Fue cosa de que se le plantara enfrente como para que su _ex__ buen amigo_ le soltara absolutamente todo. Su Kagome estaba alojando donde ellos, y la sensación de alivio al no saberla tan lejos le hizo regresar el alma al cuerpo, mas no el valor.

Le tomo un día completo decidirse a presentarse en la puerta de la casa. Y es que el pasearse por su alrededor no sirvió tampoco para darse valor. Fue en realidad Belleza de Acero quien lo llevo y debió acicatearlo dándole un empujón por la espalda para motivarlo a avanzar. Cosa que costó al sentir que la cobardía se apoderaba nuevamente de él. Estuvo a un paso de volver, si no hubiese sido porque Erika salió a recibirlo cuando Anthony corrió hacia él.

Lo alzo en brazos y apretó contra sí.

— _Nikya__¹_ está molesta, _Edoda__²_ — le dijo luego de un prolongado abrazo y un beso en los labios.

— Así es. Muy molesta — reconoció acompañándose de un suspiro.

— Si te portaste mal, debes disculparte. Ella te perdonara si te disculpas. Siempre lo hace conmigo.

Y no lo dudaba, por lo que le sonrió.

— Seguiré tu consejo, bribonzuelo — y cómo esperaba que una simple disculpa sirviese como para ello —. Aunque dudo que sea tan fácil para mí.

— Lo será — le susurro —. Te extraña ¿sabes?

— ¿Lo ha dicho?

— No. Pero lo sé — y una radiante sonrisa le acompaño recordándole a Kagome… su Kagome… y cuando el pequeño se abrazo a su cuello pudo verla al interior de la casa de pie al enorme ventanal que daba al patio trasero, sintiendo como su corazón volvía a latir con la misma intensidad que desde hacía once años…

Dejo al pequeño en el suelo y a paso firme atravesó el pasillo de la casa hasta llegar donde ella.

El silencio se apodero de la habitación. Inuyasha se dedico a mirarla, intentando dar con alguna huella de que se encontrara sufriendo tanto como él, dando solo con su mirada inescrutable…

Rosco con la mirada cansada se levanto al reconocerlo y acerco a saludarle, dándole las caricias que al fiel amigo le entrego siempre.

Ella se volvió a la ventana observándolo desde el reflejo del vidrio. Estaba pálido, con un aspecto demacrado que le demostraba cuan mal estaba por la separación. Tanto como ella. La diferencia era que Kagome lo vivía por dentro, ya que no se permitía el mostrarle a sus hijos lo mal que estaba con la situación.

Y demasiado no debía fingir, ya que Flor Danzante por dos días se los llevo a su cabaña al ver que las cosas entre la pareja no estaban bien. El más feliz ante ello era Tony, quien en su propio mundo disfrutaba de la compañía de los Cherokee…

Inuyasha se irguió manteniendo la mano sobre la cabeza del canino que reposaba contra su pierna…

— Me voy a Inglaterra… sentía que debía decírtelo — la miro a la espera de haber provocado algo en ella, sin embargo solo pudo ver como su mandíbula se tensaba… —. Iré por mi hijo…

La vio acomodarse en su puesto sintiendo como se le apretaba la garganta.

Tomo aire.

— Se que te mentí…. Sé que… se que quebré una de nuestras promesas y crees que a la vez el juramento que nos hicimos a la hora de comprometernos…. Mas quiero que sepas el hecho de que estos días… he deseado morir mil veces ante la desesperación de no saber dónde te encontrabas. Yo te falle. Y no creas que es a causa del muchacho por el cual omití su existencia estos años. Es solo que, creí que llegaría el momento indicado; el momento en que podría contarte cómo ocurrieron las cosas. Pero este no llego, y a medida que aplazaba mas mi confesión creyendo que así te protegía, comprendí mi error… pero ya para ello habían transcurrido dos años completos… y él está desaparecido… — susurro —. Debí haber sido insistente. Haberte dicho la verdad… Te he fallado…

Guardo silencio a la espera de que ella le hablase, mas esto no ocurrió.

Agacho la mirada e intento aguantar las lágrimas.

— Partiré mañana a primera hora — susurro —. Si necesitas algo… lo que sea… házmelo saber.

Dio un paso hacia ella a lo que Kagome como única respuesta retrocedió, comprendiendo que no era lo correcto. Le evitaba y seguiría haciéndolo, por lo que como un modo de hacerle ver que sus sentimientos se conservaban intactos, le dijo:

—Te amo, Kagome Higurashi de Taisho… espero que no lo olvides… ni mucho menos, me olvides.

Se acerco y la beso con fuerza sin permitirle responderle. Y con urgencia y un fuerte ardor en los ojos se volvió y a pasos largos se retiro de la casa. Se despidió de Tony y David -quien apareció ese momento-, viéndole Kagome asentir constantemente ambos muchachos.

Y sin aguantarlo, Kagome corrió hacia la entrada en su siga, observándolo perderse a caballo entre el bosque, y la opresión que sintió en su pecho hizo que gruesas lagrimas descendieran por sus mejillas…

— Lo siento tanto, Inuyasha… lo siento tanto… y es que… yo también mentí…

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Segundo capitulo. Me entristece este capi. Cada vez que leo la parte en que él la va a buscar, me da pena, y más por ella, quien también está sufriendo…

El tercer capi vendría para la próxima semana… todo dependerá de si termino el capitulo en el que me encuentro.

Puede que este avanzada, pero aun así no quiero dejarlas pegadas por meses. Así que tranquilas. De que subo, subo.

Cariños para todas las que leen.

Cuídense!

**Nota:**

_¹__Nikya:_ Mamá, en Tsalagi.

_²Edoda:_ Papá, en Tsalagi.

NOS LEEMOS…


	3. Capitulo III

Capítulo III

Para cuando regreso al interior, con la mirada lúgubre y mas pálida de lo normal, Erika la sujeto de los brazos y la guio a una silla haciéndola sentarse. Se hinco a su lado y por necesidad de chequear le toco la frente y las mejillas, sintiéndolas tan heladas como si de un muerto se tratara.

Erika no dudaba del amor que se tenían. Como mucho menos de la unión de Almas que se había producido en la pareja, sin embargo, por mucho que apoyara a Kagome en todas sus decisiones, esta de alejar a su marido para ir en busca del hijo de él, si lo hubiese hecho en otro momento; unos días antes de enterarse, las cosas serian distintas. El pesar en el corazón de su incondicional amiga; el dolor de guardar un secreto era lo que la tenía más adolorida. Y podía asegurar, que el hecho de alejar a Inuyasha de su lado por tanto tiempo era nada más un modo de alargar el periodo de confesión…

Kagome observo a Rosco aun lado de la puerta de acceso. Como si esperara que Inuyasha regresara. Tal como ella…

— ¿Se lo has dicho? — Pregunto Erika a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta, a lo que Kagome solo la reafirmo acompañándose de un movimiento de cabeza.

— No — susurro.

Se levanto y acerco al fogón sacando agua hervida para darle de beber un té con limón para aliviar cualquier malestar matutino.

— Se marcha mañana, Min Kara…

— ¡Lo sé! Y te podría decir seriamente que no me interesa. Es solo que… temo… no… — suspiro y acomodándose la silla… —: A pesar de todo, no quiero que se preocupe… debe ir por el pequeño…

Llamo a Rosco, y este cabizbajo se acerco con lentitud a ella recostando la cabeza en su regazo.

— Perdiste al último, Min Kara. Y el rostro de Inuyasha en ese momento… no era el mejor.

Y ella lo recordaba…

— Paso meses sin tocarme por temor a que quedara embarazada de nuevo.

— Ahora lo estas.

— Le hable sobre las hierbas de anticoncepción.

— Ya veo… Pero estás embarazada — volvió acotar.

Suspiro.

— Con David se me olvido beber la infusión unos días, con Anthony fue durante el periodo en que deje de beberlas, para ultimo solo fallaron… y ahora… simplemente lo mismo. Además, ha pasado un año desde que perdí al bebe.

Erika asintió y a paso calmo se sentó frente a ella en la mesa tendiéndole la infusión de aromático aroma, agregando:

— Cuando nació Anthony parecía enajenado…

— Lo sé… aun recuerdo su rostro cuando entro a la habitación…

El parto había tomado más tiempo de lo esperado. Considerando que David solo había demorado entre doce horas en nacer y no había sido tan angustiante como el del pequeño Anthony…

Creyó que se desmayaría. Por un momento creyó que moriría desgarrada, pero no le importo nada, ni mucho menos el dolor. Estaba dispuesta a soportarlo mil veces más con tal de que el bebe naciese sano y a salvo.

Para la ocasión solo su tío James y Tony, y su buena amiga Amy junto sus familias hicieron acto de presencia y se los agradeció, ya que luego de que por orden de Ala Blanca prohibieran el ingreso de Inuyasha a la habitación, ellos lo contuvieron con dificultad al sentir los gritos desde el interior del cuarto, los cuales retumbaban por toda la finca…

El bebe estaba atravesado.

Ala Blanca intento con ayuda de Rosslynn acomodarlo; una desde el interior y la otra, sobre. El vientre resentido estaba tenso como al igual que el resto de sus músculos, y cuando Rosslynn sobre ella con sus palmas hacia intento de hacer girar al bebe, Kagome grito con intensidad, a lo que Ala Blanca aprovecho para tomarle un brazo a la criatura y jalarlo encajándolo…

Horas tratando acomodarlo… y para cuando las sabanas empapadas en sangre se dejaron ver por los pasillos para ser cambiadas por nuevas…

Espantado Inuyasha observo aquello, al igual que su padre y tío. Así que ellos por temor a que una tragedia hubiese ocurrido sin poder contener su propio miedo, lo dejaron correr en dirección al interior de la habitación, dando con Kagome tan pálida como si se encontrase muerta. Y las sabanas… no había muestras aun del bebe… nada estaba bien, lo sabía.

— Inuyasha… — le escucho susurrar con un hilo de voz —. El bebe…

Corrió donde ella y tomo su débil mano.

— Deben hacer algo — exigió sin mirar al resto.

— Nacerá — sentencio la anciana mujer en su idioma. A lo que Inuyasha se volvió a ella con furia en los ojos.

— No a costa de la vida de mi mujer.

— Deberás preguntarle a Ojos de Gato si está dispuesta a perderlo.

Inuyasha con suplica en los ojos se volvió a ella viendo como sus cansados parpados decaían mirandolo con firmeza y decisión.

No sedería.

— No me hagas esto, Kagome. No te quiero perder. No te permito que arriesgues tu vida…

— ¿Por nuestro hijo…? — completo ella —. Es nuestro, Inuyasha… Tuyo. No puedo abandonarlo sin dar hasta lo último de mi… así mi vida se vaya a cambio de la de él o… ella…

Transcurrieron largos y angustiantes minutos, hasta que escucharon a las mujeres murmurar.

— Está encajado, listo para nacer — Informo George a la pareja.

Kagome sabía que estaba listo, ya que los pujos se hicieron más intensos. Sin embargo, dudaba seriamente tener la fuerza suficiente para hacer lo que debía…

Inuyasha no le dirigió la palabra por una semana. Durmió todo ese periodo en la habitación contigua al cuarto del bebe para evitarla, y ella sabia cual era su molestia y dolor… había estado dispuesta a dejarlo; a morir por el pequeño Anthony, pero ¿Qué madre no arriesgaría su vida por la de sus hijos? Si bien, ella conocía un grupo de las cuales podrían ingresar en aquella categoría, nunca podría ser comparada. Y al mirar los intensos ojos azules tan idénticos a su padre, Anthony Charles Taisho Higurashi se impuso a su padre en un grito de atención y amor, dejándole ver que él valía la pena ante todo. E Inuyasha regreso a la habitación y a dirigirle la palabra, mas con suerte y se atrevía a besarla…

Eso duro por lo menos cinco meses, y tanto su necesidad por él como la de él por ella se dejaban ver con intensidad, y todos lo de la familia, incluso los trabajadores se daban cuenta.

Ya para cuando él regreso del arreo ese verano, ya cansada de todo ello, se propuso terminarlo.

El festival Estival era esa misma noche, por lo que los arrieros se pasarían a la aldea a disfrutar la celebración de los aborígenes.

El festival duraba el verano completo, solo que a mitad de este, justo como modo de recibir la buena venta de las reses, se realizaba una celebración de tres días donde los varones realizaban competencias de destreza y fuerza. Las mujeres se preocupaban de cocinar lo que se recolectaba y a la vez lo que traían los cazadores.

Para cuando Inuyasha piso suelo de la finca, comprendió que ocurría. Solo pocos peones se encontraban en los alrededores, y para ser solo unas pocas horas antes del atardecer, comprendió que debía arreglarse si deseaba llegar para el gran evento, donde los hombres dejaban lucir sus mejores vestimentas, los cuales ellos mismos preparaban durante el año con la idea de representar a un animal pidiendo la fuerza y sabiduría del tótem que representaban a través de la danza.

Ese evento en particular era importante. Si bien durante las otras actividades, cualquier foráneo podía participar, en este solo los que se encontraban invitados por la tribu eran admitidos. Y él, al estar casado con una cabecilla del Consejo de Ancianos, lo hacía parte primordial de ellos.

Kagome no se dejo ver durante gran parte de las festividades, a lo que se preguntaba de en donde estaría…

David vestido con pieles y con el rostro pintado apareció entre la multitud mientras agitaba los brazos imitando el aletear de un pájaro.

— ¡_Edoda! _— Se abalanzo sobre él y dijo—: ¡Mira!_, _¡soy un águila!

Inuyasha lo tomo en brazos y alzo sobre su cabeza para que el mozuelo imitara al ave.

David rio con alegría mientras aleteaba.

— ¿Tony?

— Con _Nikya. _También lo pintaron ¡Tía Jade! — grito el jovencito adentrándose entre la multitud hasta dar con su tía…

A causa del puesto que le ofrecieron a John en Georgia en el Hospital de la Ciudad, hizo que la familia se trasladara. Solo que Jade no lo hizo hasta tres meses después de que John lo hizo, por el simple hecho de que no iba a vivir de hacinada en un lugar, especialmente con tres hijos y uno más en camino, ya que John planeaba que viviesen en un cuarto hasta dar con la casa adecuada, sin considerar que poseían recursos más que suficientes como para criar a tres batallones, y Charles Higurashi tampoco iba a permitir que viviesen en malas condiciones. A lo que él mismo se encargo de comprar una casa en la mejor zona de Georgia yéndola a dejar personalmente para asegurarse de que estuviesen bien.

Puede que Yaddira Osborne fuese tímida, sin embargo ahora… poseía el mismo o peor carácter que si hubiese nacido Higurashi, y John… él solo la consentía, ya que la joven esposa poseía gracias a que Kagome administraba su dinero, el suficiente como para que sus bisnietos disfruten sin problemas, y John lo sabía, por lo cual cuidaba sus palabras en cada discusión, ya que Jade más de una vez llevando sus hijos consigo lo ha dejado regresando junto a ellos, llevando a John ir por su familia, haciendo merito para que Jade acepte perdonarlo. Cosa que no era tan difícil… se aman.

Saludo a sus familiares mientras seguía buscando con la mirada a su esposa…

Fue Viento en la Pradera –mujer de Oso Negro- quien le comento que Tony estaba durmiendo en su cabaña junto a su hijo menor, ya que Kagome se encontraba ocupada.

Para cuando se encendió un enorme fogón principal pasado el atardecer, los venados al palo se dejaron ver en el segundo fogón donde los comenzaban asar y los canticos se alzaron al tiempo en que el sonido de tambores cubría el aire. Los varones dando leves brincos danzaban alrededor del fogón principal, danza que David y otros niños se sumaron.

La alegría reinaba. Y él que aun no veía a Kagome…

Ya mas entrada la noche, de un momento al otro, todos guardaron silencio. Desde la oscuridad un grupo de varones jóvenes aparecieron dando gritos y saltando enajenados. Todos se encontraban solamente cubiertos por un taparrabos que con suerte y alcanzaba a cubrir su anatomía. Pintura adornaba el rostro y cuerpo, y lo más importante, era la piel animal que llevaban en la cabeza, representando lobos.

La leyenda de los Lobos...

En grupos iguales había hombres vestidos de Lobos con pelajes más oscuros y otros con tonalidades blancas. En el centro de ellos, un hombre con pintura de guerrero se mantenía con los brazos extendidos hacia el cielo simulando orar a los dioses.

Los Lobos danzaban alrededor del guerrero y simulaban batallar entre sí, recibiendo entremedio un tipo de ofrenda por parte de él. Y el grupo que más ofrendas recibía, mas fuerte era en su baile, hasta que al final unos desaparecieron, quedando los de piel de tonalidades blancas.

Los niños miraban enmudecidos y extasiados, sin embargo todos brincaron, cuando los lobos de tonalidades oscuras volvieron aparecer asustándolos a todos llevándose consigo al guerrero…

David se apego a su padre y en susurro le pregunto lo que significaba la historia, y él trayendo recuerdos antiguos, recordó lo que le conto Kagome, a lo que le dijo al pequeño:

— Cada uno representa el bien y el mal — señalo ambos grupos de lobos —. Y dependía del ser humano — señalo al guerrero —, a cual alimenta durante su vida. Y por mucho que se intentase alimentar a los lobos del bien, solo bastaba alimentar una sola vez a los del mal para que estos reaparezcan con fuerza trayéndonos todas esas emociones dañinas.

— No me gustan los lobos oscuros — agrego David apegándose a él.

— A nadie le gusta, sin embargo, muchas veces tendemos dejarnos llevar por nuestras emociones, sin pensar con claridad, y es ahí cuando el lobo oscuro nos domina.

David guardo silencio y se apego más a él, mirando entre los brazos de su padre. A lo que Inuyasha medito ante lo último…

Solo tomo cosas de minutos para que aparecieran nuevos intérpretes. Un nuevo grupo de varones con casi nada de prendas, solo unas cuantas pieles, y lo más importante, la indumentaria en la cabeza, representando diversos animales.

Por detrás aparecieron otros jóvenes con arco y flecha, a lo cual se sumaron a la danza simulando estar en una cacería, llevando luego a sus presas al fondo al tiempo en que un grupo de mujeres aparecieron con bandejas recolectoras de maíz.

Unieron la bandejas, y alzándolas todas juntas, al separarse dejaron ver a una mujer envuelta por una manta de largas hojas de maíz.

-"La Mujer del Maíz"- exclamaron unos asombrados, mientras que otros decían: -"Salu"-, refiriéndose a la diosa del Maiz. Cuando él solo veía a Kagome… a su Kagome.

Su rostro estaba maquillado solo por una franja de pintura negra que atravesaba su rostro justo en la zona de los ojos creando un efecto de mascara.

Desde ese momento, no le pudo quitar los ojos de encima, y su situación empeoro cuando las mujeres alzaron un cantico de proclamación y Kagome abrió la manta dejando ver lo que llevaba debajo. Una serie collares de cuentas de granos de maíz seco de diversas tonalidades caían desde su cuello cubriéndole el busto, y otro grupo más en su caderas sujeto de una delgada faja de cuero adornada por las mismas cuentas, las cuales otras cuentas en tiras largas cubrían su entre pierna tanto por delante como detrás sumado a una serie de plumas con tiras de cuero y hojas de maíz… en ese momento, creyó morir.

La representación finalizo y él no supo en qué momento, ya que solo tenía ojos para Kagome, la cual luego de un par de bailes junto a las mujeres dio con su mirada y no la aparto más… recuerdos viejos y dejados de lado regresaron a él… a ambos…

Esa noche se quedaron donde los Cherokee, y ellos, recuperaron el tiempo perdido, sin que Inuyasha pudiese evitar luego exigirle no volver a quedar embarazada. A lo que ella se comprometió a no fallar en las infusiones…

Si meditaba, realmente no había mentido…. No fallo, pero aun así dos años después quedo nuevamente embarazada, perdiendo a la criatura al mes.

Kagome se culpo al creer que su temor por el que pensaría Inuyasha al saberlo la llevo a perderlo. Si bien ella no le informo de su estado, él se dio cuenta cuando por la mañana luego de regresar de ver las bodegas la encontró en posición fetal sobre la cama con el camisón manchado en sangre.

Él se odio nuevamente y se molesto con ella. Más cuando se encontró mejor, le recrimino la situación. Kagome le dijo molesta que, estaba bien si él decidía no volver a tocarla, pero si ella decidía buscar en otro lo que él ya no deseaba proporcionarle, que no se quejara. Eso fue suficiente para que molesto la arrastrara a la habitación y le hiciera el amor como nunca antes, para que viera y sintiera que solo él podía hacerla sentir así. Y ella lo sabía, por lo mismo, no podría involucrarse con nadie más… palabras, solo eran palabras.

No deseaba perderlo y mucho menos que la dejara de tocar…

Esa noche hablaron y él le dejo ver su temor de perderla, a lo que ella con dulces palabras le demostró cuanto lo amaba, y que si quedaba nuevamente embarazada no sería por no evitarlo… Inuyasha asintió con la mirada perdida, y ella para hacerlo olvidar lo abrazo por la espalda transmitiéndole en un susurro que todo estaría bien…

Erika la miro con comprensión. Y en voz suave le dijo:

— ¿Lo tendrás?

— ¡Claro que lo tendré! Es solo… temo que Inuyasha se quede y no vaya por el muchacho. Es su hijo… a perdido a su madre… lo necesita más que yo… — termino con un susurro.

— Tienes miedo — afirmo viendo en los ojos de apreciada amiga como estos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Si. Temía morir. Temía dejar a sus hijos. Temía no verlos crecer, y más ver los maravillosos hombres que se convertirían. Conocer a sus esposas e hijos… pero más aun, temía dejar a Inuyasha. Ya que sabia; sentía que si ella moría, él lo haría con ella. Y ahora había una nueva razón por la cual él no debía perderse en este mundo… una razón con su mismo nombre…

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Estimadas. Me tarde, pero pareciese que el mundo se volviese loco en esta ciudad, por lo que no he tenido tiempo de nada, ni para meterme al computador. Pero aquí estoy.

Este capítulo es más corto que los otros, pero aclara una serie de interrogantes…

Kag está embarazada, no se atreve a decirle a Inu… y el joven Inuyasha quien anda solo Dios (y yo) saben dónde.

Besos y cariños.

Sé que quizás les parezca un poco lenta la trama, pero debe ser así para que entiendan ciertos puntos y comportamientos para que cuando llegue el momento más importante de esta historia, no queden colgadas.

NOS LEEMOS


	4. Capitulo IV

Capítulo IV

Transcurrió una semana desde que Inuyasha se había marchado, y exactamente cuatro días de que Kagome decidió regresar a la casa grande. Y no podía acusar su pronto regreso por necesidad o gusto, sino más bien porque sus hijos ya lo solicitaban y más aun, por la carta de parte de su Tía Georgina avisando que Jack llegaría… lo más probable es que alguno de sus hermanos se haya ofrecido escoltarla.

Todos los años para la misma fecha la muchacha viajaba y pasaba el verano junto a ellos. A James Taisho eso representaba un gran sacrificio, ya que por él, como dice siempre, le gustaría tener a todos sus pollos cerca, a lo cual los primeros seis años y por deseos de ver al pequeño "James" viajaba con toda su familia –año por medio junto a Tony-, a pesar de que año por medio él mismo iba por ellos para llevarlos a celebrar las fiestas de fin de año, regresándolos después del cumpleaños de David y quedándose luego un mes completo con ellos…

James Taisho disfrutaba estar en América, y más aun participar junto a Inuyasha y Kagome en el arreo. Ahora solo viajaba de vez en cuando. La empresa naviera había crecido considerablemente desde que decidieron fusionarse a Skaylark de los Anderson, lo cual al los Anderson en general mantenerse fuera capitaneando sus barcos trayendo mercancía, incluso al ser los transportistas oficiales de la Finca, solo quedaba él como opción para el cargo administrativo… James le había propuesto a su hermano Edward el puesto, sin embargo el trabajo de él se había triplicado, a lo cual solo estaba dispuesto por tiempo en orientarlo y en ir a revisar los libros de vez en cuando. A lo cual no le quedo más alternativa.

Ese año no lidiaría con la preocupación de su tío, eso era algo "bueno".

Kagome suspiro cansada una nueva vez y escucho con ceremoniosa calma las recomendaciones del médico, prometiendo ante cada solicitud cumplir al pie de la letra. Una dieta sana, nada de esfuerzos innecesarios y muchos menos pasar malos ratos.

Quiso golpearlo por el simple hecho de restringirla, mas no lo hizo, ya que Ala Blanca le pidió lo mismo horas antes.

Salió de la consulta del hombrecillo y sin ánimos de nada, se dirigió a la boutique de Erika.

Cuando con Amy se decidieron a unirse y abrir la tienda de modas, sabían que les iría bien, pero no para tanto como ya en estar pensando en abrir una tienda en New York y otra posiblemente en Londres.

Erika se estaba haciendo famosa, y gracias a Jaffar por las telas traídas desde su país natal, sumado las que Amy se encargaba de traer desde China al retomar el comercio allá, las ideas y diseños de la marca _Dream of Paradise_ se había vuelto cotizada y Erika era reconocida en gran parte del país por las damas, realizando encargos sin importar el costo…

Había veces en que Kagome cuestionaba su buena suerte en los negocios, como también el ganar suficiente dinero como para que generaciones futuras no le trabajen un peso a nadie… Eso la confundía –lo reconocía-, más aun ya que negocio que armaba –sin importarle perder dinero- por el mero placer de ayudar a otros, su dinero invertido se triplicaba. Su tío Eddie le aseguraba que eso era natura entre ellos, responsabilizando los genes gitanos aportados por la bisabuela Anna Taisho.

Ingreso a la ahora cerrada tienda y se dirigió al fondo, pasando por el área de muestras, luego de pruebas seguido por donde almacenaban las telas hasta llegar al taller de costura. Erika se encontraba ahí junto con otras diez mujeres las cuales sin parar cocían o bordaban…

Solo basto con que Erika la viese pasar hacia la oficina como para que suspendiera su trabajo y le saliera a la siga.

Encontró a Kagome haciendo lo de siempre: Revisando documentación. Sonrió y acompañándose de un suspiro ingreso a la oficina sentándose en el sofá de la esquina sospechando que Kagome ya la había sentido instalarse.

— No sé porque me da la sensación de que medico no darte buenas noticias.

Kagome suspiro pesado y alzo la mirada cansada. Y es que lo estaba. Se sentía infinitamente cansada…

— No lo hizo — contesto —. Al igual que Ala Blanca me pidió reposo y evitar esfuerzo y malos ratos. No puedo arriesgarme a que este embarazo se malogre pasado los tres meses… me advirtió de los peligros… en especial por mis antecedentes familiares.

Intento sonreír.

— ¿Por tu madre?

— Por mi madre. Por Antonia, por mi… el haber perdido ya uno y lo difícil que se torno dar a luz a Tony…

— Pero Antonia ni siquiera ha podido quedar de encargo. Lleva diez años casada y dijo que jamás paso siquiera por la ilusión de encontrarse en estado.

— Por eso mismo — agrego con pesar —. Teme que tengamos algún tipo de malformación interna que no permite que nuestros embarazos se lleven con normalidad, y que por el caso de Antonia…

No fue necesario decir algo…

Sabía que su hermana mayor ya se había resignado ante la idea de no tener bebes propios y por lo mismo adoraba a sus sobrinos y a los hijos de las hijas de su marido como si lo fueran propios. Más eso no quitaba el hecho de que si se le presentase la oportunidad no la desperdiciaría…

— Deberás cuidarte el doble. Y yo me encargare de eso — Kagome sonrió de medio lado y se apoyo por completo en el respaldo de la silla.

— Se ve algo tan fácil… con lo que está ocurriendo — suspiro.

— No debes permitir que lo que ocurra con el hijo de Inuyasha te afecte. Él dará con él y ya para cuando lleguen, ahí se verá. Ahora no sacas nada pensando en ello.

— Lo sé, es solo que es imposible… me siento tan dolida. Tan omitida.

Con su mano izquierda sobre su frente se cubrió los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas.

— Lo más terrible de todo, es que para cuando regrese, no solo deberé lidiar con el tema de su hijo. Para esa fecha, mi barriga será imposible de ocultar.

Erika se acerco y acompañándose de una sonrisa de comprensión, se agacho un poco y le abrazo, permitiéndose Kagome liberar parte de sus pesares…

Y si lo meditaba… Erika tenía razón. Pensar por adelantado, no servía de nada…

Ya para la hora de almuerzo solo pocos estaban en la casa, lo que significo cierto grado de relajación por parte de Kagome. Disfruto junto a sus hijos y les consintió en el almuerzo. Les vio reír y escucho quejarse de todo y por todos, y más aun por el hecho de que extrañaran a su padre.

Sintió el pecho estrujársele, y aguantando las ganas de llorar. Comprobando sus dotes actorales, les sonrió y con infinita calma les prometió que volvería pronto junto con un enorme regalo para los dos. Los ojos de ambos muchachitos se agrandaron y David vitoreo en éxtasis.

No estaba equivocada, así que nadie podía juzgarla por decirles aquello a sus hijos. ¿Acaso el joven Inuyasha no era un regalo? Sonrió para sí y siguió observando a sus pequeños comer con más entusiasmo.

Por la tarde se la pasaron en el jardín trasero, y Kagome se dedico a ver a sus hijos jugar junto a los pequeños de Erika y a la hija mayor de Trevor.

La pequeña solo tenía cinco años, y con otro más en camino, Trevor Murray se había anticipado a su hermano mayor y sorprendido a todos más aun cuando junto a la hija mayor de Clinton – el marido de Antonia - anunciaron su compromiso hacia solo siete años, dejando de lado su decepción amorosa.

Como transcurría el tiempo…

Suspiro.

Aidan había decidido emprender viaje hacia Iowa con la locura de tener su propia Finca. Claro que eso no evitaba que aparezca cada tres años, con la supuesta idea de solo comprar caballos, quedándose por tres meses –si es que no mas-.

En su momento, su apreciado irlandés le había propuesto a Trevor que se fuese con él y así convertirlo en un negocio familiar, pero Anna no se sintió a gusto con la idea de adentrarse tanto en el territorio. Ya que Iowa, no solo era conocido por sus hermosos paisajes, sino también por sus bajas temperaturas. Y la esposa del menor de los Murray no estaba dispuesta a cambiar el agradable clima costero de Norkfol, por el congelante que su cuñado le estaba ofreciendo.

Suspiro nuevamente y se cambio de posición en su puesto a la espera de que algo interesante surgiera, dando solo con su pequeño Tony que revoloteaba lanzando pasto que arrancaba previamente, al tiempo que su buen viejo amigo Rosco bostezaba agotado a su lado ya acostumbrado a todo ello. Ella lo encontraba tierno el actuar de su adorado Tony, en cambio los otros jovencillos no pensaban lo mismo, ya que se arrancaban siempre de su lado. Claro que eso no desanimaba a su pequeño diablillo…

Masajeo sus sienes y como era de esperarse, Tony se lanzo sobre ella en llanto y David molesto sacudía su ropa.

— ¡Mamá! — Exclamo David indicándole su aspecto y ella ocultando y aguantando con gran esfuerzo la risa, solo pudo hacer amago de quitarle unos cuantos pastos que tenía incrustados en su cabello.

— Quédate quieto — le indico mientras este se restregaba el cabello con fuerza.

— Siempre es lo mismo. Tony hace algo y ustedes no le dicen nada.

— Que sea esa la impresión que te demos, no significa que sea así.

— Siempre hacen como que lo reprende, pero Tony sigue igual.

Kagome sonrió e indicándole a Tony que fuese a la cocina y pida un par de dulces que a él le encantan, se acomodo en su puesto viendo luego al menor de sus hijos correr desaforado al interior del edificio.

Se volvió a David y le ayudo a quitarse la chaqueta.

— ¿No te has puesto a pensar en que lo único que desea es llamar tu atención?

El muchacho arrugo más el entrecejo, a lo que Kagome curvando suavemente su labio con el dedo índice estiro las arrugas haciéndolo reaccionar.

— Cuando era niña, y habíamos llegado hacia poco de Inglaterra, mi misión en la vida era comportarme de manera correcta… si bien, lo lograba por un par de horas, siempre tendía a sobresalir mi lado rebelde, haciendo pasar malos ratos a tu tía Antonia y a tu abuelo.

— ¿Eras igual que Tony?

— Peor. Y tu padre era un mas — Kagome rio al ver el rostro de shock de su hijo —. Tony es rebelde y se comporta como un niño de su edad. Yo lo hice, tu padre lo hizo y tus abuelos lo hicieron. Madurara en el momento preciso. Las personas modifican su actuar conforme a las circunstancias.

— Siempre me dices lo mismo… — resoplo —. No me agrada…

— Lo repito, porque así es. Y ya llegara el momento, mi pequeño Conde para que te des cuenta de todo.

El pequeño sin mirarla al rostro se abrazo a ella y Kagome aprovecho la oportunidad para regalonearlo. Cosa que últimamente se hacía distante.

— ¡KAGOME! ¡INUYASHA! — gritaron desde el interior del pasillo —. ¡¿Hay alguien?!

Y para cuando vieron a Jack aparecer por el ventanal, a David se le olvido todo convencionalismo y se lanzo sobre su tía. La cual con un gesto exagerado fingía que pesaba toneladas dejándose caer junto al pequeño sobre un asiento.

— ¡Dios Santísimo! Pero si estas enorme. Por lo visto, has cumplido con lo de las verduras ¿o me equivoco?

— Claro que no — contesto David —. Me las como todas, por eso estoy tan alto. Seré más alto que mi papá.

— ¡No lo dudo! Pero trata de no crecer tanto, que deseo por lo menos mirarte el rostro sin terminar con dolor de cuello más adelante.

Ambos rieron, y Kagome aliviada de ver que con alguien su hijo se mostrara tan abierto e inocente, sonrió.

— ¿Y Tony? ¿Tan diablillo como siempre?

— Peor — contesto de mala gana David.

— Hummm… Mal de familia ¿Qué se le va hacer? — Kagome rio abiertamente, y apenas David se bajo del regazo de su tía. Jack se acerco y abrazo a su cuñada con gusto.

— ¡Por Dios! Como extrañaba verlos — se separo de Kagome y se dejo caer sobre el mismo asiento de antes —. Ya no aguantaba más el maldito barco.

— Jack… — la joven rio al ver como Kagome divertida le indicaba con los ojos que David estaba con ellas, el cual no paso desapercibido la palabra.

— Bueno, es cierto — Aseguro inocentemente.

— Recuérdenme la próxima vez que me pidas traerte, para negarme rotundamente — dijeron desde el ventanal —. O simplemente te dejo durmiendo en las caballerizas.

— Mucha diferencia no habría — refuto Jack soltando un mohín al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

Cuando vio a Jack llegar, creyó que algo de la carga se le quitaría de los hombros, sin embargo al ver aparecer a Warren Anderson el malestar en la garganta comenzó acentuarse, empeorando cuando Amy, sonriente apareció por detrás seguida por los hijos de la pareja.

Aparento alegría de verlos, sin embargo cuando Amy se acerco a saludarla, esta de inmediato supo todo, y Kagome no mostro intento de ocultárselo...

Durante la cena si bien ambas aparentaban que todo estaba bien, no se dirigieron la palabra y mucho menos Kagome le miro. Cenaron con calma. Amy hablo durante toda la velada sin problema alguno; simulando como si no notase el estado de ánimo de su pariente. Y Kagome sabía que por lo menos Warren lo había notado, ya que Jack como cada vez que llegaba se mostraba sobre excitada en desaparecer… y por mucho que supiera el motivo de su necesidad de haber llegado, no estaba de ánimos para nada…

Si bien, luego de acostar a sus hijos se dirigió al despacho con la intención de borra sus pensamientos entre los documentos administrativos de la finca, solo basto con que se sentara en su puesto como para que Amy apareciera por el ingreso demostrándole que sería algo realmente imposible.

Sin alzar la mirada, sintió en la presencia de Amy que se encontraba decidida en hablar lo que sea que la haya llevado al despacho, y si su pariente aun conservaba sus dones, lo más probable que decirle el "por qué" de su estado no era algo necesario. Y no se equivocaba…

— ¿Qué sucede Kagome?

Kagome guardo silencio por varios minutos impacientando a su pariente.

— No creo que sea necesario decírtelo ¿no es cierto?

Mantuvo su atención en los documentos, viendo de reojo como Amy se acercaba.

No, no era necesario decirlo. Su sexto sentido se lo había dicho hacia solo una semana. Lo había intuido mientras viajaba; e incluso se lo dijo a Warren.

Desvió la mirada borrando toda expresión de su rostro, dando a demostrarle a Kagome que estaba en lo correcto.

— Me mentiste.

— Jamás lo he hecho — se defendió.

— ¿La existencia de él, acaso no se me ha ocultado? ¡Me has mentido, Amy Anderson! ¡Tú y tu primo!

— Discúlpame, Kagome, pero omitir información no es lo mismo que mentir. Tú jamás me preguntaste si es que Inuyasha tenía hijos por ahí. Y era de esperarse, ¿no?

— No me vengas con ese intento vago de dirigirme la responsabilidad del engaño. Te puedo creer y hasta entiendo el hecho de que tu primo tenga hijos por todo el maldito planeta, pero lo que no perdono es el que se me haya ocultado por casi dos años _este_ en especial. ¿Creen que soy idiota? Entre nosotras nunca nos hemos escondido las cosas, e incluso, nuestro grado de lealtad sobrepasaba el que tenemos hacia nuestros maridos… (Bueno, por lo menos por mi parte así era).

— ¡Por amor a Dios, Kagome! Debes entender. ¿Cómo contarte algo por el cual se me pidió no hacerlo ya que se me había prometido revelártelo?

— ¡No lo hizo! Tuve que descubrirlo y aun así ¡no fue lo bastante valiente como para decirme el porqué! — se acerco a una silla y se dejo caer en ella cubriendo el rostro con dolor entre sus manos a la espera de que este desaparezca —. Ahora no se si se avergüenza de mi o del muchacho… no sé nada…

Suspiro agotada echándose sobre el respaldo con los ojos cerrados.

Amy se acerco a ella quedando a una distancia prudente.

Kagome tenía razón. No tenia excusa para esta omisión. El hecho de la existencia del muchacho era un tema serio. Y la verdad, cuando vio y comprendió el motivo por el cual Inuyasha prefirió reservar la existencia del joven, ella solo guardo silencio…

Debía hacer algo. Lo que sea para demostrarle que el ocultar la existencia de Inu no era por los motivos que ella creía. Debía hacerle entender…

— Te ama, Kagome. Más que nada en este mundo. Si te lo oculto no fue por vergüenza hacia ustedes, mucho menos hacia el muchacho, todo lo contrario… — Respiro profundo y se acerco un poco mas —. Consuelo… ella… — suspiro nuevamente notando que había atraído la atención de Kagome —. Cuando Inuyasha dio con el muchacho comprendió que se le había criado con odio. Con odio hacia él, hacia nosotros, pero en especial hacia ti… se le dio a creer que tú lo habías alejado de él. Que no querías que se hiciera cargo del muchacho. Consuelo se dio el trabajo de envenenar la cabeza de él sin importarle en lo más mínimo. Sin importarle que dañaba a un inocente.

— ¿Su madre…? ¿Ella hizo eso…?

— y mas… ella no era su verdadera madre… sin embargo, el muchacho se desvivía por ella. Por la carta que dejo aclaraba todo. El pequeño era hijo de una compañera de trabajo, la cual murió a los días de dar a luz y le pidió que se lo llevase a su padre al intuir que moriría… mas ella no lo hizo. Lo tuvo como su mascota todo este tiempo. Ahora el muchacho esta desamparado.

Guardo silencio… un eterno silencio. La expresión sombría en los ojos de Kagome le dejaba en claro a Amy que su apreciada amiga estaba meditando cada palabra entregada, y mucho más las ultimas.

Kagome siempre se identifico por ser de buen corazón, rayando en lo exagerado con las personas que se lo merecían, y Amy sabía que a pesar de la molestia por la omisión ante la existencia del joven, ella haría lo que correspondía, y eso era traer al muchacho con ellos para ser criado junto a sus hermanos y a su padre. Y por lo que la misma Erika le informo, ya lo había hecho, echando a Inuyasha como modo de hacerlo reaccionar y cumplir con lo que le correspondía, a lo que no pudo ocultar la sonrisa al saberse tan conocedora de su apreciada amiga…

Si… la conocía demasiado bien…

Por lo mismo, luego de observarla al detalle, cayó en el brillo especial que poseía en sus ojos a pesar de todo… así que no dudo en agregar:

— ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

Kagome guardo silencio y se le quedo mirando sorprendía, a lo que no pudo evitar suspirar agotada corriendo la mirada.

Con un solo movimiento con su pie se dio impulso y giro el sillón quedando de frente al ventanal viendo la eterna oscuridad que envolvía la Finca… y a ella misma.

— Un mes y medio aproximadamente.

Escucho un suspiro a su espalda.

— Y por lo que supongo, mi primo no lo sabe ¿Cierto?

— ¿Qué dice tu instinto?

No era necesario que utilizara su sexto sentido para dar con la respuesta, ya que por el simple hecho de conocer a su primo y por lo que le ha tocado vivir, tenía más que claro que si hubiese sabido, no se habría marchado y hubiese buscado otro modo de dar con Inu sin tener que separarse de Kagome… y conocía demasiado bien a Kagome para saber que había omitido su estado por lo mismo, para evitar eso.

— Eres una gran mujer, Kagome.

— Si diciéndome esto planeas que te perdone… — suspiro pesado, y cerrando los ojos al tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, dijo—: pregúntamelo otro día, ya que te aseguro que hoy no estoy en condiciones.

Amy sonrío y se sentó en la silla detrás de ella al otro lado el enorme escritorio.

— Se parece a él.

Kagome no pudo evitar reír.

— Tienes la mala costumbre de leerme la mente, aun cuando no lo deseo.

Amy rió y se acomodo mejor en el respaldo.

— Puede que no estés en condiciones como para escucharme, sin embargo, siempre esperas que descifre cada uno de tus pensamientos, y que a la vez te entregue algo más.

Una pequeña visión del futuro… aunque Kagome en esos momentos no se sentía segura de si saberlo sería algo bueno…

— Esta vez pasare…

Amy sonrió entusiasta. Se levanto de su puesto y a paso calmo avanzo a la puerta, agregando:

— No miento. Se le parece, más de lo que el mismo Inuyasha se puede imaginar. Finge ante todos (y en especial lo hacía con Consuelo), que no es inteligente, sin embargo, es tan Taisho como cualquiera de nosotros. Y añora en silencio sentirse querido... — Abrió la puerta y se quedo sujetando la manilla sin volverse, sabiendo que Kagome le escuchaba —. Creo que el que lidies con él tu sola, será beneficioso para domar su carácter, el cual es algo... especial. Ha creado una barrera impenetrable, la cual ha aumentado debido a que Percy y Emma le han consentido al extremo…

No era necesario que le tradujera, ya que con eso le dejaba claro que el joven Inuyasha era por decir en palabras simples: malcriado.

Suspiro pesado y sujetando el puente de la nariz esperó que este le aliviara en algo el dolor de cabeza que se comenzaba a generar.

Por mucho que le gustase doblegar el carácter de animales y muchas veces el de las personas, no se sentía segura ni mucho menos motivada en aplicar sus tácticas con el hijo de su marido.

En esos momentos, a decir verdad, Kagome ya no se sentía segura de nada.

Continuara…


	5. Capitulo V

Capítulo V

Se le pudo haber considerado un verdadero fantasma esa semana. Y es que en verdad lo parecía. Vagaba por la casa sin emitir palabra a nadie, con la excepción de sus hijos, quienes pacientes al creerla extrañar –a pesar de que así era- a su padre, se limitaban a confortarla con besos y tiernos "Te amo", o un "eres la mamá más linda de todo el universo" por parte de Tony, a lo que ella se abrazaba mas fuerte a él y le propinaba unos besos en su barriga y labios, mientras que David se limitaba a mantenerla abrazada.

Incluso las peleas, por lo que se entero, entre ambos mozuelos se detuvieron al estar preocupados por ella, y supo en ese momento que no estaba bien…

Ni siquiera el hecho de enterarse que dos días luego de la llegada de Jack, Amy y su familia se marcharon sin despedirse… ni que Aidan había llegado de Iowa con la intención de participar en el arreo, la hicieron reaccionar, y es que el profundo meditar en el que se encontraba la tenían así, casi muerta.

Tratando de entender las palabras de Amy, realizo la tarea de colocarse en el lugar de Inuyasha, en el "porqué" de su omisión. ¿Por qué no le confesó todo desde un comienzo? ¿Sería tan cierto lo de la pseudo-madre del joven, y que no le contara solo por protegerla de ella? O ¿Es que a caso no confiaba en su criterio? ¿La creía capaz de una imprudencia como enfrentar a la mujer hasta el punto de desear matarla si se le salía de las manos la conversación?

Posiblemente la última opción se habría llevado a cabo si hubiese sabido todo desde antes. Más aun por el hecho de manipular al muchacho a pesar de que no fuese su hijo... si Inuyasha se lo hubiese solicitado, ella habría guardado silencio y no habría hecho movimiento alguno, confiando en que él lo solucionaría… o por lo menos lo intentaría.

No lo aceptaba. Ella pensaba con la cabeza fría -luego de despotricar a los cuatro vientos contra su marido-, habría encontrado el modo de viajar las veces necesarias para que sus hijos compartieran con su hermano y así él sentirlos cercano... Sin embargo ahora... Debe estar odiándolos, en especial a ella...

No. No lograba colocarse en el lugar de su marido, ya que posiblemente lo que estuviese sintiendo, poco importa comparado con el dolor que su hijo a estado viviendo... No. El único que importaba realmente era el joven...

Masajeo sus sienes y recostó la cabeza contra el respaldo…

De manera inconsciente llevo sus manos a su vientre y sobo con suavidad, cayendo en que dentro de ella una nueva vida se estaba formando y se sintió culpable…

No se había permitido pensar en la criatura por temor al que ocurriría. Iba a cumplir dos meses y los únicos síntomas indeseables, era el cansancio y los dolores de espalda. Los malestares matutinos solo ocurrieron una vez luego que Inuyasha se marchara…

— Mi pequeño pirgüín. Probablemente me creerás egoísta, mas temo que si hago esto de hacerte presente de manera constante; si me llegas a dejar, esta vez no podre lidiar con la tristeza… Y tu padre, más aun, ya que lo más probable es que me vaya contigo… y tienes tres hermanos a quienes conocer.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y solo con un movimiento, se quito las que se querían escapar. Respiro profundo y sin pensarlo demasiado, se levanto y decidida en hacer que el día fuese mejor, estiro su faldón y acomodo la blusa dentro de la faja.

A paso rápido camino por el largo pasillo. Mas mientras acomodaba sus pistolas en su cinto a la cintura, escucho como alguien farfullaba maldiciones en Tsalagi, a lo cual aminoro el paso deteniéndose en la puerta de la habitación de Jack.

Golpeo varias veces, pero al ver que nadie contestaba y que las maldiciones se mantenían aumentando de tono, giro la manilla y abrió la puerta con lentitud.

— ¿Jack?

La joven se mantenía acostada de estomago en el piso con la cabeza hundida en una almohada viéndola golpear el suelo con los puños y los pies… ¿Jack… estaba sufriendo un berrinche?

— Quien te viera y quien te ve, Niña de la Pradera — le dijo en Tsalagi sentándose en la cama intentando ocultar la sonrisa, la cual se le hizo posible al verla girarse dejándole ver los ojos hinchados por el llanto, preocupándola.

— No te escuche entrar — susurro.

— Golpeé varias veces, sin embargo no me respondiste.

— Lo siento — se seco unas lagrimas e intento levantarse del suelo.

— No veo de que — le sonrió con dulzor —. Aunque por cómo se han dado las cosas… el único que te coloca así es el "Coronel" Greenwood — Jack frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la ventana —. ¿Ya lo buscaste?

— No. Por lo visto, se entero de que llegaría…

— Lo que significa que estaba al pendiente — agrego con picardía.

— Lo estaba, simplemente para escapar de mí…

— No entiendo.

— ¡Me envió una carta! Me pide que deje de buscarlo. Que lo correcto es que busque a alguien de mi edad; que él desde un comienzo dejo en claro que no habría un nosotros…

Kagome resoplo molesta.

— No lo dejo tan claro el año pasado. Incluso, creí que a causa de su "exceso de honorabilidad" iba a ir por ti y pediría tu mano.

— Habría sido lo justo ¿No? — una sonrisa amarga se asomo al tiempo que una lágrima descendió por su mejilla —. Estaba dispuesto a buscar a alguien que se hiciese cargo de regresarme mi "honor".

— ¡Que caballero! — Agrego Kagome con sarcasmo — ¿Pero qué demonios se cree? Ni que tu virginidad sea un mero objeto. ¡Hombres! Por lo visto, da lo mismo la edad, ninguno se salva de ser un verdadero idiota gran parte de sus vidas. Y al Coronel jamás lo considere un idiota. Un poco extraño con un carácter bastante especial, incluso a veces algo sádico… pero en verdad estoy decepcionada.

— Solamente se siente solo. Por eso se comporta así…

— ¡Por Dios, Jack! No lo justifiques. Todos los hombres son unos imbéciles.

— En donde mi hermano está incluido — agrego Jack. Kagome soltó un bufido —. No lo he visto desde que llegue ¿Dónde está?

— Lo eche.

— ¡¿Lo echaste?! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo?

— No fue porque "hizo" algo, si no, por "como" lo hizo y también por lo que no hizo.

— Ya veo… — trato entender —¿Es muy grave?

Kagome realizo una serie de gestos y bufidos dejándole en claro que si era algo grave, ya que tenía más que claro del profundo amor entre la pareja, mas por respeto decidió no hondar en el problema, ya que temas amorosos…. No, no estaba en condiciones ni siquiera para intentar prestar ayuda.

Y para ayudar a su apreciada cuñada en desviar el tema, dijo:

— Bueno. Puede que Christian Greenwood esté haciendo todo lo posible por alejarme… y como es lo que desea, así será. Que se retuerza en el "por qué" no he ido a reclamarle el no haberme dicho todo esto a la cara.

— No hay duda de que lo hará — tomándole la mano, le dio una mirada de agradecimiento —. Aunque, debo confesarte… agradezco que esta vez no hayas desaparecido.

— No te preocupes, que no lo hare. Me quedare con ustedes y regresare apenas comience el otoño.

— Si es que no llega el Coronel y te ofrece lo que toda mujer enamorada espera.

— ¿Matrimonio? No… seria felizmente su amante si tan solo me dijese que me ama.

— Si es que Tío James no lo mata antes.

— Lo sé…

— Y por muy tejado de vidrio que sea, le reclamara por el haberse acostado con su hija siendo mucho mayor que tu.

— Mi padre no tiende a razonar cuando nosotros estamos involucrados. Incluso omitiendo el hecho de que mi madre tenía mi edad cuando él se caso con ella. Y mi padre era dos años mayor que Christian.

— Aun así no puedes omitir los casi doce años de diferencia.

— Tu y mi hermano tienen nueve y no veo a nadie complicado con ello.

Tenía razón, sin embargo, desde que había cambiado su estilo de vida, nadie la veía como una niña. Cosa que no ocurre con Jack, a pesar de todo… y tendría que hacer una locura como confesarles a todos su desfloración para que por fin vean que ha crecido y es de interés masculino.

Kagome suspiro pesado y con pesar en sus hombros se levanto y acomodo sus ropas alisando el amplio faldón que se había arrepollado a causa de las pistolas.

—Vamos.

— ¿A dónde? — Pregunto con curiosidad la joven.

— Los Cherokee me esperan. Marcaremos el ganado nuevo.

Jack se tiro contra el colcho y alzando sus piernas se dio impulso para levantarse de un brinco.

— Definitivamente algo de trabajo me quitara de la cabeza al ejército.

Kagome rio y se encamino a la entrada siendo seguida por su joven cuñada, que echándose su propio cinto con pistolas al hombro se colocaba la blusa dentro de la falda para acomodar el armamento.

El ejército no era lo que necesitaba alejar de sus pensamientos Jack. A lo que Kagome negando con la cabeza salió de la habitación.

Respiro profundo y dejo de lado todo pensamiento. Y es que debía actuar con naturalidad. Solo unos cuantos sabían de su embarazo, y por el alto grado de confianza, sabía que no se divulgaría.

Y no podía permitírselo… Al no estar Inuyasha, y al Jack encontrarse con el corazón roto… solo quedaba ella para mantener la finca en pie y orden. Y marcar ganado solo requería su presencia por mero trámite administrativo, por lo que gran trabajo no haría.

Echo su larga trenza a la espalda y a paso firme avanzo escuchando con calma las ideas de Jack de cómo olvidar a Christian Greenwood. A lo que prefirió no decirle que el hablar de él a cada segundo… no iba por buen camino a lograrlo pronto…

Al salir por la cocina, pudo haberse mostrado sorprendida, y hasta conmovida cuando al cruzar la puerta entre el grupo de trabajadores diviso una cabellera colorina, que sabia no pertenencia a Trevor. El menor de los Murray había dado aviso de no participar, ya que Anna debido a un resfrío, no estaba en condiciones de atender a los niños.

El Gigante Irlandés reía y se mantenía apoyado sobre su flexionada pierna que en alto estaba sobre una caja. Traía puesto un enorme abrigo de piel de búfalo pardo, a lo que supuso debió matarlo él, ya nada más explicaría el hecho de que lo usase en día tan caluroso.

Incomoda, a paso calmo y mostrándose segura se dirigió hacia él. Sabia; conocía lo bastante bien su buen amigo como para esperar el reproche por haberlo omitido todo esos días. Pero ¿Cómo explicarle que había sido sin intención? ¿Cómo explicarle, que era un muerto en vida esas ultimas semanas? Ni sus propios hijos se habían salvado de su estado. Lo había intentado, mas la angustia y pesar permanecía…

Se acerco hasta quedar a una distancia prudente y se le quedo mirando. El no se volvió hasta pasado unos minutos, aunque Kagome sabía que la estaba castigando, y lo pudo comprobar cuando Aidan la miro a los ojos de modo despreocupado, y ella se sintió pequeña. Deseo correr, abrazarlo y llorar como una nena, mas eso nunca lo hizo, menos ahora que bordeaba sus treinta y tantos…

Se miraron nos minutos más hasta que él le dijo:

— ¿Paso?

Le conocía y se sintió entupida.

No dijo nada, a lo que él le sonrío y se acerco abrazarla.

— Pasara. Así deba matar al ingles.

Ella estuvo a punto de preguntarle ¿A qué Ingles se refería? ¿Al padre o al hijo?, mas simplemente se limito en rodearlo con sus brazos, sintiendo la ropa húmeda por la transpiración, mas lo omitió por merecerse el castigo… y cuando sintió el olor, fue peor aun… las nauseas quisieron jugarle una mala pasada, a lo que aguanto la respiración y se quedo así por un minuto más.

Carraspeos de garganta se escucho a su espalda, a lo que se separaron y vieron a Jack con el ceño fruncido.

— No se olviden de que hay más gente.

— Dime Jack. ¿Alguna vez me preocupo lo que piense el resto? —le dijo Kagome.

— No… pero…

— Pero lo que pasa —Las interrumpió Aidan—, es que Jack esta celosa. Al parecer no la abrace lo suficiente cuando llegue.

Kagome se echo a reír a carcajada limpia cuando vio a la bestia colorina tomar a la joven en brazos, viendo como esta luchaba por separarse.

— ¡Dios! Hueles a rata muerta.

Aidan la apretó más contra sí y la soltó al minuto a lo que Jack se alejo hasta una distancia prudente con la nariz fruncida mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

— Mejor olerlo que parecerlo, ¿No crees? — una carcajada contagiosa broto de lo profundo de la garganta del irlandés a lo cual el resto le acompaño. Ya que todo el mundo sabía del interés de Jack sobre el Coronel Greenwood, como también sabia de que Aidan Murray lo llamaba rata.

Kagome le hizo un gesto con la cabeza demostrándole que la broma en esos momentos no surtiría el mismo efecto que las otras veces, y Aidan lo comprobó al ver el sombrío rostro de la joven Taisho.

— Creo que tendré que matar a más de uno en esta visita.

Y Kagome solo sonrió realizando un suave asentimiento.

Tomando del brazo a Jack la hizo reaccionar para luego proceder a dar órdenes por doquier solicitando que todos se preparen y regresen los que no participarían en la marcadura de ganado a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo, dirigiéndose luego a Sansón para montarlo y emprender camino. Más cuando estaba enganchando su pie en el estribo se volvió a Aidan quien aun no se quitaba el abrigo.

— ¿No planeas sacártelo?

Este se volvió a ella con curiosidad, fingiendo no tener idea a que se refería. Así que rascándose la nariz se apoyo en la yegua gris que montaría y la miro con curiosidad.

— ¿Sacarme qué?

— La rata muerta que llevas puesta — Agrego Jack.

El irlandés rio a carcajada y se acomodo el abrigo con entusiasmo.

— No lo hare hasta que me digan que les gusta.

— Por mi te quedas con el animal puesto, ya que por ningún modo me escucharas decirte que me gusta —Jack frunció la nariz demostrándole cuan desagradada estaba con el olor —. Aparte… hueles a mil infiernos.

Aidan rio a carcajada limpia mientras se acercaba a Kagome en búsqueda de su apoyo, mas solo consiguió que ella retrocediera espantada llevándose la mano a la boca y nariz. El colorín rolo los ojos y se quito de encima el enorme abrigo, a lo que fue peor. El golpe de olor a cuerpo por la transpiración le dio de lleno a Kagome, sin permitirle evitar ocultar las nauseas.

Corrió hacia la cocina y el olor de la mescla de comida le demostró que en quedarse afuera habría sido una mejor opción, a lo que agradeció un millón a su apreciada Erika, quien la llevo a la alacena y le acerco un tiesto, permitiéndole devolver el poco desayuno que había ingerido.

El vaso con agua y limón no se dejo esperar, lo que alivio en algo el malestar.

— ¿Kagome? — se escucho ser llamada por Jack.

Kagome hizo intento erguirse más sus piernas cedieron llevándola hasta un saco de harina que tenía a su costado y se dejo caer sentada sobre él.

Erika salió hacia fuera y le escucho murmurar una conversación con la joven Taisho, y cuando regreso no demoro en comentarle.

— Se irán sin ti. Te esperaran donde los Cherokees…

— No comentaste…

— No. No le dije nada — Contesto en Sueco.

— Bien… Bien… — se echo hacia atrás y se apoyo contra el mueble de los víveres.

— No debes ir, querida.

Lo sabía, pero por pura molestia consigo misma se levanto, sacudió el faldón y respirando profundo se acomodo el faldón desde la cintura.

Sonrió de medio lado y tomo la mano de su apreciada amiga como gesto de aprecio y ella le entendió, a lo que solo negó con la cabeza y le siguió hacia la salida, donde para su sorpresa Aidan la esperaba con una mirada seria que le dejaba en claro, que quizás Jack no se haya percatado, pero él…

No realizo comentario y mucho menos él, pero por lo serio de su expresión que no estaba muy a gusto con todo. Y era de esperarse. Aidan sabía y apoyaba la opinión de Inuyasha con respecto a sus embarazos. Si fuera por todos, su útero se marchitara…

Suspiro pesado y con voz cansada le dijo:

— Inuyasha no sabe.

— Claro que no. No soy idiota — Farfullo entre dientes —. Si hubiese sabido no se habría ido.

— Es una larga historia…

— ¿Por el chico? — resoplo molesto —. Tú estás primero. Que la manga de parientes que tienen allá lo busquen.

— Es su hijo.

— Y tu su esposa. A la espera de otro crio más.

— No entiendes mi punto y sé que no lo harás. Así que dejemos el tema hasta acá.

— ¡Bien!

Se juntaron con el resto en la pradera sur. Y aprovechando que los hombres se reunían, Kagome visito a Ala Blanca -a la espera de escapar del escrutinio de Aidan-, quien con movimientos cansados machacaba unas hierbas junto a su pequeño diablillo.

Tony apenas la vio, corrió hacia ella y se le colgó al cuello diciéndole lo mucho que la había extrañado… y la culpabilidad volvió a envolverla.

Veía a sus hijos todos los días, pero el que le haya dicho eso le hizo caer en su despreocupación.

— ¿David?

— Junto a tío Oso Negro. Le está enseñando a cazar con arco — el pequeño realizo un puchero y se colgó a su cuello escondiendo la cara en el hueco que se formaba — ¿_Nikya_? ¿Por qué a mí no me quieren enseñar?

— Eso, es porque eres pequeño. Ya llegara tu turno de aprender, y para cuando eso ocurra, estoy segura que serás el mejor.

Tony la observo con los ojos bien abiertos irradiando esa picardía tan de él que heredo de su padre…

_Inuyasha… _

— ¿Lo crees? — pregunto el pequeño y Kagome asintió — ¿De verdad?

— Claro que si ¿Cuándo te he mentido?

— ¡Nunca!

El pequeño la beso en los labios con fuerza y se bajo y tomo sus armas de juguete con la misma rapidez para salir de la casa simulando estar combatiendo con seres imaginarios.

Bendita sea la inocencia e imaginación de los niños, se dijo mirando como incentivaba a otros pequeños de su edad a jugar.

— No iras a marcar ganado, Ojos de Gato — Kagome estaba clara que no era una solicitud, más bien era una orden. Y sabía que la vieja curandera tenía razón, mas debía hacer lo de siempre para no caer en depresión.

— Debo ir — replico y se volvió a ella quien no la miraba, dedicándose a trabajar.

— No debes. Hasta Niña De La Pradera puede cumplir tus funciones en el campo. Lo sabes.

— Quizás no deba. Y puede que tenga remplazo, mas, lo necesito…

— ¿La criatura en tu vientre, tendrá remplazo? — volvió los ojos a la anciana mujer y deseo gritarle su respuesta, mas ella misma la cayo —. Entonces no te comportes como si no existiese. Existe, debes reconocerlo. Y al igual que has luchado por cada una de tus criaturas, lo mismo debes hacer por esta. Pudiste haber hecho algo en su momento apenas te enteraste de estar en estado… ahora es muy tarde… — la anciana mujer se gano a su lado y le entrego una taza con infusión de aromático contenido. Reconoció de inmediato las hojas de frambuesa, la menta y la suave manzanilla a penas se la llevo a los labios, y por un extraño motivo, deseo llorar.

— ¿Le echaste algo para hacerme llorar? — pestañeo varias veces para así evitar la inevitable tragedia.

— El embarazo, todo lo que está ocurriendo… no es necesario que yo te coloque algo en una infusión para que llores. Tu prima… la de ojos iguales a los de Cielo y Mar a la Vez ¿Se marcho ya?

— Desapareció al día siguiente de su llegada.

— ¿Desapareció o se marcho?

— Te aseguro que no hay diferencia…

Ala Blanca sonrío divertida y tomando dos matas secas de cola de caballo se acomodo de nuevo en la mesa y comenzó a separar las ramas gruesas de las delgadas.

— Siempre tomas todo de manera extremista. Y te colocas al hombro el mundo como si fueses la única que puede dar solución a las cosas. Se te olvida bastante seguido que no eres dueña del destino del resto de las personas, solo del tuyo.

— Tiendo a olvidarlo, simplemente porque no deseo que alguien sea lastimado.

— Por eso mismo has alejado a Cielo y Mar a la Vez, pero aun así te preocupas por el que estará ocurriendo, incluso con el muchacho desaparecido — Kagome asintió de mala gana y tomo otro sorbo —. Puede que ya no vea tan bien como años atrás, pero puedo sentir tu preocupación.

— Puede que quedes ciega, Ala Blanca, pero aun así verías todo.

La anciana mujer sonrió, mas la sonrisa se cortó para pasar a una más radiante al tiempo que murmuraba:

— Esta aquí…

— ¿Quién está aquí?

No se le dio el tiempo a responder, ya que sintieron los gritos de hombres llamando a otros, a lo que Kagome preocupada salió a la siga de ellos.

Llamo a Sansón, y como era de costumbre apenas él iba a emprender el galope ella se monto sobre él.

A Jack no la diviso. Lo más probable es que haya quedado en el rio junto a las otras muchachas, sin embargo Aidan, se quedo junto a ella cuidándola… y vigilándola. Rolo los ojos y adelantaron al resto llegando donde se había formado el barullo.

Un grupo de Cherokees se mantenían amontonados dándose empujones en el cual no se lograba apreciar nada, mucho menos al escucharlos gritar.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? — pregunto cansada.

El grupo de gente se abrió dando paso a un par de Cherokees trayendo a tirones a alguien de aspecto lamentable.

— Un intruso — indico uno de los Cherokee jalándole el oscuro y sucio cabello del cual pudo apreciar un rostro joven, siendo la cabeza alzada con mayor fuerza de la necesaria al ser el prisionero más alto que la mayoría de ellos —. Estaba espiando la aldea — y agregando en Tsalagi, dijo con tono burlesco —: dice ser dueño de todo esto. Y que su padre nos mandara a matar a todos por el simple hecho de tocarlo.

Los otros se rieron y alzando gritos de guerra empujaron y le daban golpes al joven sin piedad, a lo que Kagome sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, descendió de Sansón y se acerco a paso calmo, hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros del prisionero.

— Ya no eres tan valiente ¿no? — dijo Aullido de Lobo sujetándole el rostro con fuerza, recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte del joven el cual le escupió. El hijo de Oso Negro ofuscado se preparaba para lanzarle un puñetazo en el rostro, sin embargo Kagome lo detuvo sujetándolo de la muñeca.

— ¡Tía! — Dijo el joven guerrero molesto intentando soltarse. Mas Kagome aplico mayor presión con su pulgar e índice en el nervio de la muñeca y Aullido de Lobo se dejo de mover intentando no mostrar el gesto de dolor.

Kagome se volvió al muchacho que aun sostenían con fuerza y se permitió mirarlo al detalle. Y las palabras de Amy se incrustaron en su mente dejándole ver que tenía razón en lo que dijo, y los recuerdos de cuando conoció a su marido a la edad de nueve años le permitieron reafirmar sus pensamientos. El parecido era impresionante, mas algo en su mirada lo diferenciaba del padre, y es que el dolor de sus vivencia estaba incrustado en sus ojos recordándole los propios años atrás…

Le volvieron a jalar el cabello y el joven por primera vez alzo la mirada hacia Kagome, sin dejar de mostrar molestia, y mucho menos dejando demostrar que ella le incomodaba en el modo en cómo le miraba, y a la vez, por su aspecto.

Obviando la incomodidad que ella le provocaba, tanto por cómo le miraba y a la vez por la belleza despampanante de la mujer, con voz ruda, dijo:

— ¿Va a seguir viéndome decidiendo si matarme o no, o va a decirles en algún momento que me suelten? — ingles. Definitivamente ingles.

Kagome dejo ver una vaga sonrisa, y es que el joven definitivamente le recordaba ella. Se irguió y sin volverse a los Cherokees, al tiempo que soltaba a Aullido de Lobo, dijo con voz suave:

— Suéltenlo.

— Kagome — Escucho a su espalda —. No sabemos quién es. No podemos dejarlo ir sin saber que quiere.

— Yo sé quién es y eso es lo único que importa — se volvió al muchacho y al ver que aun no lo soltaban, sin cuidado en corregir su mirar, volvió a decir con voz suave —: suéltenlo. ¿O debo repetirlo nuevamente en un idioma en el que si me obedezcan?

Con lentitud e intimidados, de a uno fueron retrocediendo hasta que solo quedo Inuyasha y Aullido de Lobo a su lado con el ceño fruncido.

— Tía… — dijo el joven guerrero con el intento de lograr algo, mas Kagome lo interrumpió.

— Si. Soy tu tía. A lo que espero que no insistas.

Se volvió y a paso calmo se dirigió a Sansón siendo seguida por el hijo de su marido, que con exagerada molestia se arreglaba la maltrecha chaqueta.

— ¿Sabes montar?

— No — contesto cortante, y Kagome se permito el sonreír.

— Bien entonces. Deberás recordármelo para corregirlo.

Se subió a Sansón, se acomodo y corrió hacia delante. Se volvió a mirarlo y le tendió una mano mientras se mantenía sujeta a la crin del caballo con la restante.

Él no la acepto, con el ceño fruncido se quedo mirando la mano y a toda ella casi asqueado, a lo que Kagome con un suspiro, se irguió en el caballo y con una mirada a Aidan le dejo el encargo, viéndola ellos luego desaparecer a gran velocidad en dirección al bosque.

Continuara…


End file.
